New encounters
by Hiniberus Delius
Summary: Broken by a queen, a man with good intentions is ground down into something that he never wanted to be. Though he discovers that it has it's own advantages.
1. LET'S DO ZEEZ

**AN: **Hiya, this is my first fanfic and I've really put my heart into this. For those who have previously read the first chapter well I got rid of that due to the irrelevance of it in comparison to the true plot line.

Anyway, all normal characters belong to their respected owners 'cept for Rick Steward who is my character. **Warning THIS FAN FIC CONTAINS DETAILED VIOLENCE AND SWEARING. **Alright, with that out of the way time to start the new chapter!

Chapter 1: LET'S DO ZEES! (Revised)

I've been in New York for too long, I've cleared up all the gangs and there is a constant decline in my sales for weaponry and armour. I guess it's time to move elsewhere.

I was walking on the streets trying to find an agency for a new place. I've been brought up in a fighting background, I learnt how to fend for my self and have not lived in the greatest of conditions. Though at the age of seventeen I guess it was time to move again, in total I have moved at least eight times.

New places, new people but there are always those who seem to hate me for one reason or another. Though if they try something I do not instantly resort to violence, that just happens seconds later after reason does not seem to get to them.

During the day I usually stay at home mostly to work on new items to help keep cash in my pocket. Though at night I'm a council paid hitman, mind you it is not for bad intentions. I just go on a rampage and kill gangs. Let it be drugs or hassling people for protection money I don't care, long as I get cash in my pocket I don't mind. To me, gangsters are just scum who should be moped off the floor. I don't mind doing it considering the generous pay I get for doing what I love.

Though it has occurred to me that I may becoming a monster... from the day I broke out of that place I swore to my self that I will not go down that path.

I walked into the agency, I was greeted by a bored looking worker. He had black hair, shirt and black trousers.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?" He asked

"I'd like to move to a peaceful place. The city here is too much of an annoyance for me."

"So I assume you wish to move to a suburban place? Well there is this town known as 'Tremorton', it even has it's own super hero. Though I do not know much about that person though I guess it should be quite the quiet place as you want it to be. There is also a newly constructed mansion there with furniture and everything.

It even has the latest up to date technology, there seem to be quite a few scientists there. If you want you can have the mansion for five hundred thousand, with everything new and included."

"Another agency offered the same for Four hundred thousand, I guess it was a mistake to come here" I lied

"Okay let me contact my manager."

I realised this would be his trump card and I stayed stone faced and unmoved.

The manageress was a medium high brunette with short brown hair, wearing the same clothing as that of her workmate.

"I heard there is a problem here?" She asked

"Yes, I do believe that your workmate here is trying to over price me. I have been going around for a new place and a few times this same mansion has been mentioned. With all furniture included I was offered four hundred thousand, your workmate here asked for five hundred thousand if I am not mistaken."

"Hmm, well I am sorry but you must go back to them. This is our stated price."

"Alright, well thank you and good day."

I turned to leave and damned the fact that I could not haggle for a hundred thousand less.

"Wait! Three hundred fifty thousand, that is low is I will go." She said

"Deal"

Even though I had no clue what I was in for, I just had the idea that this will be a place where I may start a new life.

"Okay, later on today there will be the movers coming for your stuff. Please sign here and where you live so we may send them to you." She stated

"Alright" I replied

I was sure to read through the contract, there were no extras or strings attached, it is something that you have to force your self to read, if not then something bad may happen. Paranoia really can be a friend at times.

I was satisfied and signed the contract.

"Thank you sir." She said and I left

Later on that day there was a knock on my door.

I saw that it was the movers so I let them in. Eventually the apartment was how I left it, I did not have much when I came here but with some generous funding I can now live in luxurious place.

After driving for a while we left the city, it was good to finally get out of there. I do not see why people think it is a great place, personally it's just concrete and a few parks but that is really it. Sure it has some great bars and restaurants but hey, it would be nice to have some good views and not just of the sunrise/sunset.

A long time later, we finally reached the town. It was more of a mini city for it had pretty much everything that NY had but smaller and nicer. Not dominant buildings so all you see are bricks but smaller ones. Simple houses that allow you to see the view if you were on a roof. You would see a forest, lake and well nature in general.

Well at least most of them were normal two story houses except for one four story mansion that had a glass roof. Though this was not my place as we did not stop there, we kept going on until we were on the outskirts and on a hill, alone was a five story mansion. It was a wonderful sight to behold, a massive garden for plantations, a small guest house with old style bricks. Not new white ones but they vary in colour, they are limestone so they also have a yellow shade to them characterised with thick layers of cement.

As we got closer I saw that it had a gate, though I doubt there would be many to trespass over here. It's on the outskirts. People would probably think it's haunted or something like that.

We finally entered the mansion and unloaded everything in their appropriate places, soon as I had the phone connected I received a call.

"Hello? Rick Steward? This is the local council speaking, we've been told that you refuse to go into foster care and you can manage to make a living. Thing is you're still seventeen so we're going to sign you up at the local high school.

We will just say that your old one was burnt down or something, this is a remote area so other cities news doesn't really reach to us unless it is something big."

"Wait isn't it meant to be summer soon?"

"I know but law is the law. I'm sorry, you do not really have to get the books or anything but you still just have to attend."

"Alright, will do." I said submissively it's not like I had much of a choice.

So finally everything was in place and even though I had to go to school I guess it cannot be _that _bad. I put my cloths away and got some ready for tomorrow. Just had a shower and hit the bed.

**AN**: Well hey guys! I hope you like the new intro I think that it has much more relevance to the story.


	2. A CHALLENGER APPEARS!

Chapter 2: A CHALLENGER APPEARS!

(PSN) at times it may change to first person view and may eventually end up being 100% FPV (First person view) because... you'll see :D

(A few days before chapter 1)

A wonderful day it was, for everyone in Tremorton high knew that this was one of the last days of school. Quite the odd time for a new student to show up. Though he attended all the classes left of the year and he got decent grades so no one really noticed the difference.

Being completely ignored by everyone as they had their plans for the holidays didn't effect him anyway. When Biology class came up the teacher stood up and said "Hi all, although this is the end of the scholastic year we have a new student. The transfer was caused due to the fact that his old one was burnt down. Please enter Rick Steward."

The pine wood door slowly opened to reveal a six foot seven inch tall male figure. He had short blond spiked hair at the front that was at about a 45 degree angle, the rest of the hair on the scalp slowly reduced in the angle. He had his hair covering his ears and a V shape down near the neck. Slightly tanned skin and green eyes with a decent figure, wearing a black t-shirt and blue 3/4 jeans and normal training shoes.

FPV:

I looked around the class, it was annoying to be stared at so I looked around for an empty seat in the middle and got out my books. I looked around the class and noticed that two girls seemed to be those snobbish kind and made a personal reminder to avoid them. I later learnt thanks to role-call that their names were Brit and Tiff Crust, also know as the Crust Cousins or Crust Twins. My attention once turned back to the board as the teacher started to give us the lecture about chromosomes... yay.

As I was about to fall asleep due to the fact that all I was hearing were the number of chromosomes in each organism, how retardation is caused by 1 more or less chromosome and learn that's why the can't reproduce, the amount in a fruit fly and other organisms the brass bell finally rings, though being right near our class I thought my ears were going to blow. I didn't do much at lunch, just checked out the selection at the cafeteria and saw nothing that I liked. Hell even if they did then they'd probably have done a shit job of it, never liked school food.

Thankfully I got my own supply of Dr. Pepper and couple of varying sammiches (yes I said that one on purpose). I find a table and decide to sit. The local jock comes up behind me and says "Gimme you're lunch money newbie." I turn around and say "Sorry don't have, got a packed lunch today." though unwilling to leave empty handed he persists "Alright, then what do you have?" "Umm, a half eaten sandwich and a quarter left of my Dr. Pepper." I lied "Alright, I'll take the drink" he claims and soon as his fist comes into view my right hand grabs his fist and turns his arm a nice 180 degrees and gets him in an officer's hold "Listen here bitch, I may be new but you're gonna fuck off unless you wish to have a few broken bones and torn ligaments" I whispered in his ear with total malice "Well FUCK YOU!" he shouted getting everyone's attention "Nice move" I say and twist his arm a little bit more and force him on his knees.

After witch I drop my sandwich from my left hand, grab his other arm and put my foot on his back. I pull with both my arms straining his back to the limit, I realise this because he starts to shout obscene words at me. "LISTEN HERE YOU WORTHLESS FUCK, SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE IN A WHEEL CHAIR FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. NOT LIKE YOU'LL DO ANYTHING BUT BE A STREET SWEEPER WITH YOUR INTELLECT" I shout at him.

With this he stops and slackens a bit "Well sorry to bring the harsh reality crashing down on your fragile ego" I say I pull my leg up a bit releasing the strain on his back, lift it high as I can and send my heel crashing down on his forehead. I grab my things and leave with everyone staring at me or at least I try to leave, some of the bystanders turn out to be the jock's friends... whop dee do for me.

They come rushing at me, about three of them. With my bag slung on my back I jump and get one foot on the edge of a table and jump again allowing to twist my body in order to give a good face kick to another jock. I hear a small crunching sound as I land on my back and remember that I have 2 other bottles of in my back. I reach out for one as I get up shake it hard and fast as I can and open it spraying the contents into the face of another one and I throw the contents of the bottle onto him. I feel a great force on the side of my ribs and realise that there's still the other one.

I'm thrown off my feet and slide down a bit "Well fuck shouldn't have focused on just one." I mumbled. Thankfully I hear him yelping in pain, I sit up and find out that a metallic robot is actually helping me. The soaked jock comes running at me, I crouch down at my lowest, grab the top part of his t-shirt and his belt. With the help of his momentum I send him crashing down, face first into the floor. A loud crack and a few sobs allow me to realise that I broke his nose, maybe even crush it. I don't really care, fuckers should not have messed with me.

At the last moment, the robot girl finally finishes off the last jock with a good uppercut sending him in a trash can. But then a teacher comes in, expecting a normal cafeteria and wanting some of the new pudding the place had. Yet this was the principle and was in total shock for he saw me sending one of his students down on the floor face first. At the top of his voice he screams "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted. "Hmm, this doesn't seem like it can get much worse." I mumble with that I remember that every time some one says that it always does. I feel something very hard making contact with the back of my skull, for that one moment I'm thankful that it's not a sharp object because probably it would have killed me. All I see is the robot girl's face in total dismay and the world turns black.

I attempt to wake up a few times and realise that I'm being dragged somewhere. At the bottom, holding my legs is a red haired guy. The second time I see the robot girl holding my torso up. Yet this comes to no avail as I lose conciousness.

I wake up a bit later with quite a few bandages and ice packs on me. "Ugh" I moan as I realise that now I'm going to be in a world of hurt. Though I don't remember being hit more than twice. To make things worse there's an officer near me, it's sunset meaning I've been out for longer than I wish I would have been. I hear someone clearing their throat, it's the officer "Mr Steward" he says "Do you know that you've nearly broken some one's arm, hit the temple of another person (temple is just next to your eyes, a very fragile bone and an important vein near it that if the bone breaks the fragment could go in the vein and kill another person) do you?" he said in an ominous voice

"Mmph" is all I can manage to say with drowsy eyes. "Please officer, leave you may speak with him soon as he is in shape to do anything. You've interrogating him before he can even sit up!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Well maybe another day Mr Steward but I will say that you're in knee deep shit" the officer said. With that he left.

"Mr. Steward, you may be wondering why you have more ice packs and injures than you can remember. Reason being is that I was told that you were continued to be beaten even after you lost conciousness."

"Ugh, great. Next time I'll show no mercy to those bastards." I mumbled

"Oh no need for that, one of them has a near-fractured arm causing a tear in his muscles of both arms rendering them useless for a couple o' weeks while the other one is in an ICU (Intensive Care Unit) awaiting his nose bone to stop sticking out of his skin and have it re-constructed so you're not going to see those two for a while. The others only have mild bruises so you may wreck vengeance upon them. Though I wouldn't suggest it, before you even leave here Principle's gonna have a word with you. If you want you can stay here is what I'd suggest, if you give me your home number I'll call your parents to tell 'em you'll be staying here for the night at least." She offered

"Oh no thanks I'll manage my way home." I said yet soon as I attempted to get up pain surged through my. I grimaced and continued to fight the urge to yelp and fall back down. The nurse raised an eyebrow noticing that I was in pain and said "Well by the looks of it I should get my phone ready." I had an advanced medical kit at my house that would take care of such petty (yet numerous) injuries so I decided to ask for some help.

"Hey look, think you can give me a lift home? I've got some stuff back there that should seriously help me get better. Plus I dislike the idea of waking up back at school knowing that the jocks are so close to me. No one knows where I live so I feel safer there." I also added "think you can tell the secretary not to give my personal info to anyone 'cept for the robot girl and that red haired dude will ya?" I finally managed to sit up and started to hide my pain. With a sigh the nurse said "Alright, come with me. Also I'll tell the secretary tomorrow alright?" "Okay" I replied happy to get out.

After ten minutes of driving we arrived at a rather large house. Larger than the average house but smaller than Mrs. Wakeman's place. "Alright here we are, thanks a real lot!" I told the nurse. "Okay, look if you can't make it tomorrow call me when you wake up and I'll tell them that you can't make it due to your injuries." "Okay, thanks a lot. I'll find a way to repay you." I said and rushed out happy to be home.

It stood at a nice two story tall building made out of old stone giving it a nice and different look than all the new perfect looking houses. It was also on the top of a smaller hill with another covering it so no one can see my house. For privacy and protective reasons. Also gives a bitchin' view in the morning.

I opened the heavy oak double doors to run up to my room and get out my medical kit. I got out the anti-bruise paste that's basically extra cold with anaesthetic to remove most of the feeling of the cold. This is done to reduce the blood pressure on the injured parts and greatly increase recovery rate. I removed my old bandages only to reveal many deep purple shades on my skin, I gimaced at the brutality and promised vengeance upon those who did this to me. After applying the cream and fresh bandages I already started to feel the pain ebbing away.

In my pocket I found a paper and a packet. The paper had two numbers that I didn't recognise and the packet was some serious pan killer. On it was scribbled "Take one before you sleep. Be sure to eat something first though - Nurse". With reading that I realised that I was pretty hungry, so I went down to the kitchen. Due to the medication I felt somewhat sluggish so I just got a frozen pizza and shoved it in the oven for 13 minutes on the timer. Then I went and watched some "Discovery Channel" . My phone started to ring and I got a bit of a fright because last time I checked no one even knew my name, save for the bio class. Let alone my phone number.

"Hello?" I asked

"It's me, Brad I'm the guy that helped Jenny drag you off to the nurse. No one answered at the school so I searched up your name and found you on the phone book." He said

"Oh, hi man. Thanks alot for getting me there." I said

"No worries, anyway Jenny's the robot that helped you out during the fight and gettin' ya to the nurse."

"Oh, cool. Didn't know that robots were out on the streets these days." I said

"Yeah, well she's the first one I met aside from some others." he replied "Anyway what was all that shit going on back at the caf? I mean I saw you preforming that face crushing throw that was hard core man but, shit what caused you to do that dude?"

I told him about how that jock started pissing me off. Though it was not the worst I could do, if they annoy me next time I come to school they will not just have a few bruises.

"Well anyway dude, Jenny probably wants to know how you are so I'll cut. She's still awake try calling her. Her number is the bottom one on the paper I shoved in your pocket just before we left the nurse's office." Brad said

"Oh so that's what they were. Alright thanks man, see you in a couple of days." I replied

"Night man" He said

And the line died.

Soon as I cut I realised that there was my pizza in the oven, thankfully it automatically turned off so no burnt pizza for me! I added some honey, salt and olive oil the the margarita sat down and proceeded to eat it. Soon enough it was gone and I was pleased. After I wiped my mouth and shoved the plate in the sink, I picked up the phone and punched in the other number.

"Hello, missis Wakemen speaking. How can I help you?" Inquired the mother I'd say. It had quite the strong accent to it compared to every one else's. I decided to drop that matter and asked for Jenny.

"Oh you mean JX-9?" She said (mind you due to the accent she pronounced it ex-jay-nayun)

"Umm yes." I replied

Moments later I hear a familiar voice.

"Hello?" she asked with a hint of caution

"Hi it's me Rick Steward. The new kid."

"Oh hi, I'm Jenny don't mind my mother she always calls me by my manufactured name." she said

"Manufactured name?" I asked

"Umm, yes I'm the ninth of the JX series. There's one to eight before me all in order from childhood to teen thus far. All my memories are backed up as I move to a new model so I don't have to stay learning everything again." she mentioned in a casual tone

"Woah awesome, I'm quite the good metal worker my self but nowhere close to making robots. Though if there's something small I wouldn't mind filling up my time with something to do." I said.

Anyway we got to know each other a bit more and decided to meet at a place called mesmers in a few days. She also said that Brad, Tuck (who she said was Brad's younger brother) and herself wouldn't mind showing me around town.

"Sure why not? If I'm gonna meet you somewhere I gotta know this place eventually." I said

"Oh by the way I'm probably not gonna come to school tomorrow due to my injuries and the fact that these pain killers are meant to be pretty hard on you. So if you want maybe some time you can pass by. I live on the outskirts on the small hill south of the school." I added

"Well hope you get better soon" she said with great concern in her voice

"Much appreciated, now if you'll excuse me I got some meds to take" I said

The line cut I did as I just told her and stumbled to my room and threw my self onto my double queen bed. (2 Queen mattresses thrown together with 2 frames connecting each other for a MASSIVE bed :3)

I woke up the next morning because of my alarm. When I tried to get up I winced and fell back down. Seems like it got worse instead of better. "Oh well" I shrugged and reached for the phone.

"Hello, Trem High how can I help you?" I was greeted by a secretary

"Hi this is Rick Steward, think you can pass me to the nurse's office?"

"Right away."

A few moments later

"Hi Nurse's office, how can I help you?"

"Hi it's me Rick, just called in to say I'm not coming in today danm bruises seemed to have gotton worse if anything." I mumbled

"It's okay, that always happens when they're at your degree. Just continue with the ice and by Friday you should be back to normal." She said

"Okay, I'll probably manage to come tomorrow though." I said

"Alright, I'll inform the teachers" she said

"Okay, thanks alot" I said

"Bye"

and the line cut.

AN: Hey guess I did all this in one day. I can't promise that I'll keep this pace but I'll try and do more when I can. Also as you may already notice Rick Steward isn't of the original series for he is my character. Also I'll try and get chapter 3 to link 1 and 2 together. Also this is just the start of the violence later on I shall keep my word and fulfil your gore filled fantasies. Read and Review if you can because I love reviews and also I guess you can help me out in what I may be doing wrong that I'm not noticing.

Thanks alot for reading :3

P.s :3 = Cat face


	3. REVENGE

Chapter 3: REVENGE!

AN: Warning I'm bored and tired. For anyone that's bothered to stick around this long here's a present for you.

After waking up I took off my bandages only to reveal the bruises have lessened greatly than from the other day, thankfully. The cream I made seems to be working, didn't think I'd have to use it only a couple of days into moving here. Oh well, it's quite the simple thing to make so I'm not worried at all also I have to consider the fact that I've got quite a nice stock left just in case I may need 'em some day.

I walked down to the training room test out my combat skills. I walked down passed the five inch thick steel walls into the armoury. I decided to take my favourite swords. The "Dual" blades, essentially they're two blades on one hilt. If I want to I can combine them with their sister pair to form a staff with four blades. I enjoyed feeling the weight of them, the twelve inch long blades one inch thick allowing alot of abuse. The steel was slightly curved and laced with golden strips, on the golden strips were carefully placed minute spikes allowing maximum damage on contact.

I grabbed the blades and passed through a door. "LEVEL ONE" flashed an LCD screen.

I braced myself for what I was going to put my self through.

Out of the ground came a large four inch glass plate and another one from behind me. I knew if I didn't break one I was going to get crushed.

I tensed my self closed my eyes and remembered what I've been through. The hate and rage flowed through me giving me an adrenalin rush. I could feel the power coursing through me and loved every moment. Knowing that the glass was only two meters away from crushing me I quickly got to work. I ran to one side and used that to give me a running boost and with that I jumped tilted my body a bit to the left and started to spin. I made contact with the glass and the shock wave nearly made me loose grip but I kept it up. I started slashing at it with full force and could feel the shock waves fill the room. I did diagonal slashes in an x formation and then one blade to the right did a horizontal slash and I made my left arm do a vertical slash making a + scratch mark on it. Growing desperate I used the flat side of the blades ran to the other end (that was only one meter now) and threw all my force at it. I heard a loud crack indicating that I was nearly though. To finish it off I got my blades in a stabbing stance, crouched down and flung my self into the glass while arching my back far as it could go and flicking the blades so I got them in a slashing stance. I felt a great contact and the glass finally shattered.

Sweating I swore at my self for being so weak, I decided to continue.

"LEVEL TWO DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE?" was written on the screen. I said "yes".

"INITIALISING...LOADING...START" flashed the screen.

This time it was a strength and reflex test. The wall had many large cubes where metallic cubes of varying materials would be shot out. For two minutes I had to dodge and cut through the ones I knew I couldn't dodge.

First it was a wooden box. Thankfully I was wearing a padded leather jacket and leggings so I didn't have to worry about splinters when I cut through it. Gradually it got faster and harder, an steel cube was shot at me. I used the flat side of the blade, twisted my body and at the last moment I span knocking it out of my way with a large crashing sound as it hit the wall.

Starting to really feel tired I decided to stop as the level ended.

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE FINISHED LEVEL TWO. MOVE ON TO LEVEL THREE?" "No, terminate training session." I commanded

"TERMINATING...DOOR UNLOCKED YOU MAY LEAVE" flashed the screen.

I put the swords on a table and checked for any damage. Thankfully there was none. I hung my leather jacket and leggings in their appropriate place and went upstairs for a shower.

After finishing my shower I put on a white T-shirt of "Calvin Klein", karate style trousers and steel toe boots. I decided to go out for a bit, took my keys, wallet and sunglasses and left. I had a few bones to pick with some assholes. I decided I'll start making cars again to pocket some cash but that can wait for a bit. I looked at the time 2:34PM my mobile flashed. "Hmm, guess I can wait a bit." I said

I walked to school, by the time I reached it the time was 3:05PM indicating that school was just about finished and I actually managed to keep a deadline that was non work related just off by five minutes. With a surprised look I walked near the entrance. The first person that came out was Sheldon, though I hardly recognised him but I saw that the Jock was chasing him. "HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted getting his attention.

"Oh look, it's new-kid again." He said in a mocking tone

"Seriously what did that guy do to you?" I asked

"Refused to do my homework!" He said raising his voice

"You know, you're meant to do your own homework idiot." I pointed out

"WHY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He shouted and started to charge me

"Look man I'm not here to fight but if that's what it'll take to leave that guy alone then so be it bitch." I lied

Thankfully he was rushing at me only slightly bent forward. Soon as he was in range I turned ninety degrees to the right, jumped and did a roll in mid air making hard contact with his stomach. Continuing with my momentum my other leg hit his collar bone sending the two of us down, me in the same position so that added an extra hit for when he landed he got all my weight + momentum crashing down on his stomach and collar bone.

"Give up?" I said

"NO!" he screamed and gave me a roundhouse in the jaw

"Well fine." I replied

With that I gave a hard jab to his "Adam's apple" (it's that hard lump in guys throats not so prominent for girls though) and he started to cough. With that I began to mash his face in with the added strength of the memory of what he did to me, he was the one to break off a part of a bench and break the wood on the back of my head. Now after around twenty hits he was a crying lump of withering flesh. With the knowledge that I was being stared at I got up and walked off to Sheldon.

"Hey there dude, he did anything to ya?" I said

"N-n-no... well besides hit me a bit the other day for not doing his shop project..." he said. I noticed that on his caucasian skin where multiple bruises and considering his frame they probably hurt quite a bit.

"Alright gimme a sec." I walked back to the hunk of sobbing meat and gave him a nice soccer kick to the jaw.

"THAT'S FOR BEATING THAT GUY AND FORCING HIM TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK YOU FUCKING FAILURE AT LIFE." I shouted and left.

"Hey anyway what's your name?" I asked

"Oh I'm Sheldon Lee, you must be Rick Steward." he said

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Oh you're the one everyone's gossiping about it isn't everyday that one pulls off your moves. From what I saw that day they were brutal but I noticed the skill involved."

"Oh, thanks well if there are any other bastards that beat you down because they're too stupid to count their own change in their wallets just tell me and I'll be sure that they leave you alone k?"

"Sure, Brad and Jenny should be out...now."

I raised an eyebrow as his prediction came true. A freshly polished metallic robot girl with pure white skin, blue hair and pigtails with blue clothing... or armour came out with her red haired friend that ware a white sweater, black vest and denim trousers came into view. Though some people were staring at the beaten down jock no one really paid much attention to him for he seemed not to be liked by anyone really. With a character like his I was not surprised. Though Jenny looked at him then at me and remembered that he was the one that struck the final blow on my first day she raised an eyebrow and walked over to me and Sheldon.

I noticed that as she approached Sheldon started to smile and I saw a twinkle in his eyes. I looked at him and said "Holy shit dude do you-" I was cut off by a hard nudge to the ribs telling me to shut up.

"Hey guys!" Brad said

"Hey, umm Rick what did you do to Jaque?" Jenny asked

"Well I saw him running after Sheldon and told him to stop. He came for me so I defended my self, also making sure that he doesn't try to mess with either of us again keep in mind." I said

"Well, I think it was a bit too harsh but what ever. Let's go for that tour" She said

"Umm mind if I borrow Rick for a sec?" Brad said

I raised an eyebrow but I followed him anyway.

"Dude, it's Jenny's 'manufactured' day a week from now. It's like one's birthday but because she wasn't born well... you know what I mean." Brad whispered to me

"K, I'll see what I can do." I said

"Alright, anyway let's get back to the others" he said

So after a lot of walking we went to the mall. It was a twenty story complex filled with pretty much everything and even the local hobo sitting near the dumper. When we were about fifty meters away from the entrance I felt something hard hitting my back. I stumbled forward and yelped in surprise. When I looked back I found that it was another jock now I was starting to get pissed off and wasted no time ripping him to fucking shreds with series of punch and kick combos.

First I grabbed a pole ran forward jumped and pulled to increase my speed pulling my legs forward into his chest. Then out of my pocket I grabbed my gloves and pushed the steel claws out. With an ominous chuckle I slowly stepped forward to meet my assailant. He did a slow and heavy punch aimed at my chest, thankfully due to the traning of this morning I did a quick dodge to the left allowing me to take advantage of his exposed side. With a vicious swipe of my left hand I got my claw into his skin and from the wasteline up to his right shoulder made a nice cut with a large splash of blood. He started screaming and I did not stop there. With the momentum of my left arm I flipped my self forward onto my hands and sent my heel crashing into his face knocking him down onto the floor.

"LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS CUNT, NEXT TIME YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT I'LL SKIN YA DOWN TO THE BONE. YOU HEAR ME!" I shouted in his face. With that I tore off a chunck of his t-shirt and used that to clean off the blood from my claw.

With the group staring at me I said "No worries, he'll live also it's only a two millimetres deep cut so not that much damage done. Though my main intention was to cause shock to his body and I managed to do so. This will leave a psychological effect so next time he tries something he'll think twice." I said

"Yeah, he's telling the truth" Jenny said "I saw the cut, it was at most three millimetres deep. Nothing wrong there though next time think you can not cause such a long gash?" she added

"Well hey his is easy as I'm gonna stay on these fucks. I'll make it worse and worse until they bloody well stop." I said

With this Jenny's chest opend to reveal a screen showing the face of an old woman with a familiar voice.

"JENNY! There are multiple cluster ships inbound! Please hurry and intercept them!" The woman said

"Aww mooooom" she whined "Don't they ever learn that I'm NOT joining them?"

"You know how they are by now dear. Stubborn until you join them or just run out of plans." The woman said "Now go along."

"Alright mom" Jenny said

The screen turned off and went back into her chest.

"That was...?" I said

"Oh that was my mom. She contacts me like this every time there's something wrong." she said

With that about twenty cluster drones teleported with a large cockroach like woman behind them and a rather large looking man by her side. Note they are all robots

"Well danm, guess you're not the only robot in town Jen." I pointed out

Ignoring my pointing out the obvious comment she said "Vexus, Smitus when will you learn I'm not joining?"

"Oh not you we're interested in dear. It's your friend there." Vexus pointed at me

"Woah what the fuck?" I said

"Yes, I've seen your combat abilities and we have something we'd like to test and you look strong enough to survive." She said calmly

"Holy shit I'm not taking part in any tests other than those at school." I said while putting my gloves on again.

"Send in all the drones" the said and with that another twenty popped out of nowhere. We were totally surrounded

"_fuck fuck fuck fuck_" I mumbled

"RUN!" Jenny said

"WHERE?" I shouted

"Oh shit..." She said realising that we're surrounded

"GET HIM!" She shouted, with that all of the drones AND the big guy known as "Smitus" joined in.

As they were closing in I filled my self with rage and adrenalin. I closed my eyes and stood stiff. After a few moments I felt something grabbing my leg, instantly I pushed out the blades and crushed it. More jumped and I rushed to them with a vicious swipe from my left hand I got rid of three of them and crushed them into the ground. Out of nowhere I felt a huge force hitting my just above my stomach sending me back and totally out of air. With a quick gasp I stood up and saw Smitus standing in front of me.

"It's useless pitiful organic one." he said in a deep treating voice

"Yeah, WELL FUCK YOU MY GOOD SIR!" and gave him a good whack in the face with my claws, using the momentum to spin a full turn and again with my right hand preform a vicious long vertical swipe. From his legs far up as my arm can reach with the claws deep as they can be in his chest.

"AH SHIT!" he screamed and swiped my aside with full force sending me on top of a few drones. I tried to get up but they swarmed over me not allowing me to get up.

Seizing the chance for victory Vexus mocks Jenny "Well sorry to say but I win this time!"

That's the last thing I hear before something stabs my chest and I fall asleep... screaming.

AN: So you liked the action in this one? Well I guess it will be quite a few chapters until I can get back to chapter one's ending so yeah. Also the fuck are they gonna do to me? Well I'll find out for my self as well when I start writing the next chapter tomorrow (yes tomorrow because it's late and nao I sleep :3 ) well I'll commend my self for actually doing 2 chapters in one day :O but hey, I like it so it passes the time too.


	4. Holy shit

Chapter 4: holy shit...

After what seemed like ages I opened my eyes. In front of me I see Vexus, Smitus is not present for they are probably fixing him up. In the background I can hear "Hmm, this one seems to be strong enough. Chance of survival is 38%, much higher than most other organics."

"Ugh...wait, 38% chance?" I asked. I attempted to lift my arm but I realised that there are five inch thick steel restrainers keeping me down. Legs, arms and neck. What ever they are going to do to me they probably expected a lot of resistance.

I look around the room and realise that I'm being stared at, well considering I am the first human this close to them that has no ability to harm them they feel quite safe.

Again in the background I hear "Okay let's go over the procedure once more. We start from the lower extremities first, then we go for the arms. After witch we do the torso and some manipulation to the brain."

"WHOA WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" In full conciousness I try with all my strength. Yet nothing is achieved.

"Okay put him down." I hear moments later I feel heavy...sleepy.

"no..." is all I whisper and I fall limp.

I wake up again and see that my chest has been pretty much severed in half.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK" I scream

"SHIT SHIT PUT HIM DOWN, DOUBLE THE DOSE" I hear the head doctor screeching at his incompetent staff

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" is all I manage to say once again. The world turns black.

Before I can open my eyes again. I see a DOS like screen infront of me (It's when you power up your computer. The screen is black with greyish text)

OS:...Cluster Model 30421BmkX...

Systems check:... All bodily systems running perfectly...

Power mode:.... Standby....Powering up

"Ugh...what the fuck?" Is all I manage to groan

"Oh Mr Steward, awake just as predicted." Said an overly optemistic voice

"Shit...what happened?" I say

"Oh, well congratulations on surviving sir. You are the first cyborg-" she is cut off by me

"WHAT? ME? CYBORG? NONONONONONO HA HA GOOD FUCKIN' JOKE BUT IF THIS IS REAL HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL!" I scream

"Sorry sir it was not my decision for this operation to be done. Though I'll tell you what has been done. We replaced all your bones with newly made Cluster Steel Grade 102 out of 103 being the highest. We've genetically altered your muscle fibbers for them to become "Steel fibbers" giving you enhanced strength. Also doubled the amount of blood in your system, altered your heart and reinforced it to allow a maximum of three thousand two hundred and fifty one beats per minute (or 54 beats a second). We arranged your eyes by increasing the amount of cells tenfold sharpening your vision so you can see more than twenty miles away and still spot a slight shift in terrain. Around your muscle we installed half inch Cluster grade 103 biosteel to take some of the impact when hit and increased your lung capacity to a maximum of twenty litres of air. Also we enhanced your body for not much need of air. You can last about five years in space or under water without having to breath." it said

My eyes were wide at how they desecrated me, they stole my humanity for an experiment. The only thing that makes me look human is the fact that I still have my skin and hair. I look down on my now pale body seeing it full of long scars.

"Don't worry about those they'll be gone in about three earth weeks. Also you have the ability to de-atomise and re-atomise anything you want so it appears instantly" It said.

"How long have I been here." I asked

"Exactly eleven months and two weeks from when they first got you here." It replied

I chuckled ominously...it increased to insane laughter.

"You know I'm going to horrendously mutilate the one responsible for this right?" I said with a grin on my face

"S-s-s-sir that would be queen vexus..." she said

"Why, thank you for telling me."

With that I pull and break off the restraints like they were nothing. I tear off the coat they gave me and think of my leather clothing. I feel their weight on me, after I think of my "Deathwish armour" I feel my self becoming even more heavy. I look at my reflection and see that I'm standing now seven feet tall, clad in black armour from head to toe I have multiple plates stacked on top of each other with one end overlapping the other connected by multiple linked steel fibres so it looks like there's a web between each gap. Allowing alot of movement and built to withstand a 50 calibre rifle up close and still not dent. Though I'm going to have to see it's effects when it comes to plasma guns. Finally I think of my best weapons my miniature halberd with the pole shorted for one hand use and a wicked sick double bladed scythe in the other hand.

The Halberd has two blades like an axe but with a spear like blade sticking out between the gap of the axes to allow slashing and stabbing. The axe blades are serrated with each gap deeper than the first allowing more pain to be caused than if they were all the same depth. The scythe has a blade at the top and a blade exactly opposite it at the bottom. While the top part of each blade is smooth as it is deadly for slashing the inner blade is filled with jagged points for when I stab or try to use them for a slash to rip and tear as much flesh (or metal in this case) as possible.

Soon as I got out my weapons I was greeted by a squadron of heavily armoured guards with electrified spears.

"Let the fun begin." I said.

There were five of them all charging me in a textbook style. Bent forward as would allow with their spears pointed forward.

As they were close enough I turned ninety degrees to the right jumped and rolled on the back of one of them. Soon as I saw that they were in striking range I lashed out with my scythe and felt a catch. The inner blade of it caught the shoulder of one of the guards. I viciously pulled down in a diagonal fashion leaving it severed and dead. Oil covered the floor and I liked what I saw, hardly any effort and now I knew why Jenny hardly had trouble with these.

Seeing one of their comrades fallen they look back for an exit and find a wall. One of them is stupid enough to charge me once more. I quickly switch to my halberd whack his spear away using that momentum to hold the bottom end of the shaft and do a hard 180 degree arc. The axe blade made contact with the guard and with a loud screech of metal against metal I cut him in half spraying more oil everywhere. I loved what I saw and laughed like a maniac. "WHAT NOW FUCKERS?" I taunted them. Seeing that they were going to do nothing I ran up to them disarmed them via knocking their weapons out of their hands and threw each one of them at the wall in full force creating a shockwave with each throw.

"Well now that's done." I said

"Oh shit, you're the one they took from earth?" I hear a voice behind me and turn to meet a teenage robot.

"mph, what do you want?" I asked

"Oh I just wanted to check up on you. My mother wanted to know how you were doing." She replied seemingly oblivious to the oil that's pretty much all around the room.

"What's your name... and who is your mother?"

"Oh I'm Vega and my mother is Vexus." She stated

My eyes widened and my right eye twitched a little

"Where is she?" I asked my tone threatening

"She's back on earth. Probably trying to get XJ-9 to come here."

"Thanks"

With that I think of home and I disappear and black out. I can feel that I'm constantly increasing in speed somehow. With no air or anything it's just a feeling and moments later I come back... hard.

I wake up in a rather large crater and I realise that I was the cause of it.

"Must learn how to try and stay awake next time" I mumbled but grateful to see the blue sky once more. I get up and sprint to town with the though of mutilating vexus I push my self harder. Everything becomes a blur and I hear a massive blast. I realise I just broke the fuckin sound barrier. With all my strength I jump high as I can and what do you know, I see a familiar blue dot in the distance. I hide behind a building once I finally land and hear Vexus mocking Jenny once more "Well then, don't you wish to see you friend? Come to cluster and you shall." Vexus said

"Vexus...I swear if you don't release him soon I'm gonna-" Jenny was cut off by seeing a figure in full black armour

I take off my helmet. "Vexus...I have a BONE to pick with you" I say if I was still fully human I'd probably be foaming at the mouth

"Rick...you're meant to be back-" she was cut off

"YEAH BUT NOW I'M HERE AND I'MMA FUCK YOU UP BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and got out my scythe

"Umm...err..let's talk about this shall we?" She said getting nervous

"Yeah, we can talk" I said and noticing the relief on her face "With blades" I added and rushed towards her.

I got my scythe and readied a swing in a golfer like position. She grabbed my blade and stopped me right were I stood.

"You know Rick, you're still just a human in terms of strength I'm far more superior" Vexus said

In total shock I dropped the scythe and grabbed her arm. With a hard kick to the stomach the result was pleasing, she buckled forward a bit. I made quick work of the advantage and stepped on her lap and got my knees on her shoulders I bent forward and grabbed her torso and shifted all my weight backwards while pulling on her torso and she fell face first onto the ground. I thought of my reinforced gloves (stronger than the other ones) put them on and I pushed the blade out. She was still on the floor so I took advantage of the situation and got on my knees and started to do what I've been wanting to do for what she did to me. The slashes picked up in speed until I managed a stunning seven slashes a second and then I felt something click.

It was probably my heart going into overdrive but I loved the rush of energy. I picked up speed until my hands were a blur and metal was flying everywhere. After about four minutes of total destruction I finished it off by getting my right hand and transferring all my energy to it and slammed it down on her chest. The shock wave created a crater and pushed back all the bystanders quite a bit. I looked down on what I have done. Somehow Vexus was still alive but that was going to change. She had her arms and torso covered in oil and deep gashes. Her face was a total disarray of metal, armour and oil. Then out of nowhere a teleportation beam struck her and she began floating up to one of the ships.

"OH FUCK NO BITCH!" I screamed and attempted a vicious swipe with my left hand. I was greeted by the feeling of something like glass and the shock wave even caused me to slide back a bit. Though now fully intent on finishing off my kill I got my modified Beretta 107. I loaded the modified 70cal rounds into the rifle and shot at Vexus. The kick threw my arms up at a thirty degree angle but the ending result was pleasant the bullet punched through the glass and slammed Vexus to the other side. I jumped to the roof of a building, rested the barrel on the roof and with my left arm I held the end of the barrel my right arm taking the rest of the weight. Soon as she came into view is managed to shoot another five shots only with a five degree angle kick. The result was also pleasant seeing her being smashed into the side of the glass and seeing even more oil seeping out.

Then she seemed to pick up speed and was out of view, blocked by the ship she was in.

"FUCK, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" I shouted and attempted to jump to the ship with full intent of testing out some major new explosives I made. Though I didn't make it by just an inch and fell down to the ground. I landed and created another crater but I felt it this time. It hurt a bit but was nothing compared to the loss of my kill. With my hands covered in oil I shook it off and heard a snobbish voice saying "Hmm, wonder what happened to him." I ignored it and ran back home.

AN: Well hope you liked the violence thus far. There's still a lot more to come though and I mean MASSIVE KILLING SPREES andddd maybe in the next chaptor there will be some seckings k? I though why not add some eh? Well what ever I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this much as I enjoy writing but some reviews would really boost my mood and help me keep on making it. Anyway back to the story. How am I going to cope being a cyborg :O also I thank "Wizard of Wack" for his story "Ties of Blood, Ties of oil" for an idea that I got while reading it. Though I'm not going to say because it's an important part of the plot so yeah... anyway. Can I has reviews plx :3 ?

...lolcats?


	5. New Body Old life

Chapter 5: New body, old life

I went to my room and got rid of my clothing and weapons. I had intention of moving to this city to start a new life. Though I guess it would have been better elsewhere. At least they did not have demonic human altering robots back there. I've had to kill whole gangs before and only grimace slightly at what I caused.

Blood was nothing new to me, most of my money came from doing favourers for cities by killing off gangs that were causing a lot of trouble and get nice secret cash. When nothing was left I usually move else where. I make custom cars that only can be afforded by people with deep wallets and the profit from just a couple of weeks of work is amazing.

It's also quite funny at how much people would spend for a few days of work spent of hundred dollars of pure grade steel to make blades and armour. I came to this city because it already had a protector so I would just make cars and blades, the RS logo was one that many envied on bikes and cars. Reason being is that I would use only the highest grade materials.

I wanted a peaceful life here, all the shitheads would be taken care of by this hero they had well, I hoped that would be the case. Turns out that I was wrong, well I can't exactly reverse the operation so guess I'm going to cope. Then it struck me, in a few weeks it will be Jenny's 'manufacturing' day. Oh well may as well continue what I was working on last year but first have to get rid of some built up anger.

I went down to the traning room once more. This time I grabbed the "Angle wing" blade that was a long sword with a golden hilt and a pure diamond on the pommel (the counter-balance on the bottom of the hilt) where the steel rested. Like a wing it was curved with points sticking out of the side that looked like steel feathers.

In my other hand rested my "Daemon slayer" sword. Unlike my other blade this one was pure black with obsidian stone pommel. The steel was painted black with red flames streaked across it. These were the best swords I made and had no intention of selling them...ever.

I went to the armour section and I chose the light yet heavily plated "Soul keeper" armour. It was two inches of pure ceramic armour. It's amazing what a little bit of anti-gravity can do when infused with armour. From the original seventy kilograms that it was going to weigh with some patience I managed to infuse some anti-gravity into it making it a mere ten kilograms.

It was made by getting one layer of padded leather for comfort and putting a thin layer of steel around it. The ceramic was placed over the steel and bound to the leather and steel by melting the metal and ceramic together and leaving it to cool. To allow movement it was segmented into nine parts allowing protection of the joints but also allowing the same movement like I was wearing leather.* The ceramic was black with some streaks of white on it. Considering I have 1/12 inch of leather 1/8inch of steel and 2 inches of ceramic. This offered protection and with the anti-gravity movement unlike no other armour in the world.

I walked into the training room and commanded "Endurance test number 501"

"YES...LOADING...START" flashed the screen. With this a layer of twelve inch thick diamond appeared in front of me. It costed me a couple of thousand dollars to have it done but soon as I shatter it the pieces fall down and in a day are re-made. Thankfully I have about eight walls ready and this will take a lot of time to go through.

I concentrated and felt a sense of rage, it was primal and strong. I could feel my heart going faster than ever before. I thought of all the ones I lost before I came to this city. I though of everything that had been taken away from me in my past. I felt my arms tense and grip tighten. With this I rushed off to the wall started slashing at it with rage unlike anything I have felt before. Everything seemed to slow down, I did the first slash yet to me it took about five seconds to make contact. Though I did not know that there was someone in the room behind me... watching me.

(Third person view time)

Jenny walked into Rick's house without much of a problem. The scanners showed her as a friendly being so the defence mechanisms did not activate. Soon as she stepped onto the porch the door swung open. She wanted to talk to him to see how he was doing.

After one year of being gone they had a lot of catching up to do, he also had some explaining as to why he wanted to eradicate Vexus. I mean, sure she was evil but she did something to him to make him go insane and Jenny wanted to find out what it was. "Rick?" she called out. The only response she got was her own echo. After feeling a strong vibration coming from her left she decided to see what was going on.

She saw a steel door and stood in front of it. With a depression on a screen she put her hand there and the door recognised her from when she first put her hand for the front door. I gave her the green light and directed her to the training room. The glass in front of her showed something totally different from what she expected. She saw a figure in black and streaks of while slashing at a wall. The thing that scared her most was not the fact that he was slashing so fast that her eyes could hardly keep up. But that she knew her friend was in that room, in that armour and the force was beyond that of anything she had felt before. Each hit caused another shock wave and she was feeling them all. Though something she could not see was the diamond and the obsidian stones starting to glow...

(first person view)

I continued to lash out at the glass as if it was Vexus her self. I did a series of combos all involved twists, jumps and a lot of slashes, though I recognised that something was different. I stopped for a moment and looked at my arms. One of them was pulsating silver and the other was pulsating black. This was stopped at my torso, though the thing that really got me thinking was that I looked at my reflection in the diamond/glass wall and saw that this aura covered my whole body.

I tried experimenting and swapped hands, the same happened to the aura. I thought of more dark thoughts and eventually the darkness pulse increased and slowly ebbed over it's half of my body. I thought of good things like protecting other and shit, the same happened but the silver pulse ebbed back into place.

Then curiosity got the best of me, I thought of the most menacing thing ever and the darkness engulfed all of the silver. I looked at my self once more and saw that the ceramic had taken the same colour pattern of the blade. I felt power and strength coursing through me, I did the opposite and I thought about saving everyone I knew. Helping others in their times of need, the reaction was that the darkness was totally dispersed back only to my wrist and blade. The silver pulse made my armour feel lighter and I even saw it thickening. So my guess was that the darkness was used for combat and offence while the silver was for defence.

Then I tried one last thing. I thought of that jock that was trying to get Sheldon, I thought of what I did to him but then also with the fact that I protected Sheldon at the same time. The effect was awesome, the darkness covered me entirely while the silver lay under it. Now I felt the effect of both at the same time, my armour thickened and I felt strong enough to take down anything that stood in my way, this case it was a diamond wall. I walked up to the wall and with the black blade I did a diagonal slash, what happened after was not what I expected. From the crack a blast of black fire smothered the diamond and left it red-hot. With another swing it came crashing down.

Happy to see the effect I put my swords back in their sheaths and left. I also felt devoid of all anger and hate, the sword probably sapped it from me. Finally I may get a night's rest. Though I was shocked when I saw Jenny standing right behind the glass wall of the training room.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I..I wanted to check on you. You seemed pretty angry at Vexus. Also you were gone for almost a whole year and I was really getting worried about what happened to you." She said

"Oh, well after a good work out like that it takes out the extra energy." I said

"Hmm, maybe I can convince my mother to do my work outs here. If it's okay with you that is."

"Sure, no problem. A little bit of company never hurt anyone."

"Anyway Rick, what happened to you?"

I told her about what happened after being abducted by Vexus. I told her every last detail, sorrow filled me as I just reminded myself about what happened to me.

"So basically you stayed, for pretty much one year not even concious?" She said

"Pretty much." I replied

I walked into the armoury and removed my armour and hung it in it's appropriate place. I knew I could have just used my new power to get it there in an instant but I tried to keep my self human as possible... most of the time at least.

"Woah... this is a lot of stuff" Jenny said as she looked at the walls filled to the brim with weapons ranging from simple daggers to malicious and menacing looking scythes and axes.

"Told you I had a lot of free time and I am good with metal." I said

"By the looks of what you were wearing I would not say just metal." She replied eyeing my Ceramic armour.

I put the swords back in their place and left the armoury. I decided after such a workout I should have a shower to ease the my tense muscles and slow my heart.

"Jen I'm gonna hit the shower, if you want the living room is just to the right k?" I said

"Okay." She replied casually and walked off to watch some tv.

I walked up the stairs to my room and shaved, took off my cloths got my robe and headed off to the bathroom. After about ten minutes I got out refreshed. I wiped my feet on the carpet and went back to my room. I dumped my cloths in the auto-cleaner, it's like a washing machine and dryer put together so there's no need for hanging the cloths.

Afterwards I put on some black jeans with a simple black t-shirt and my trusty steel toe boots, put on some deodorant and got my hair to my normal style like the first time I went to school. Then I went down to see what Jenny was up to.

When I reached the living room I heard her talking to some one "Hi, yeah he's okay now. Look, it's quite a sensitive subject about what happened while he was gone. If he wants you to know he'll tell you himself. Anyway, are you working tonight? Alright I'll go to mesmers at around... eight is that good? Alright I'll see if Rick wants to join us, maybe some company will cheer him up. Okay, bye Brad." Soon as she cut I walked around the corner to see that she has got her self comfortable on the couch.

"Oh hiya, just called Brad. He works at mesmers, you want to come?" She asked

"Sure, not like I have anything else to do." I replied.

"Alright, if you're ready let's go."

"Okay well my wallet and keys are near the door so yeah I'm good."

When we left the door her mother appeared on the monitor

"XJ-9, we have a problem. I just got a transmission from the cluster saying that they demand that we return Rick back!" she said

"WHAT, THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO DO THIS! WHERE ARE THEY!" I demanded

"Oh...Rick...they told me wha-" I cut her off

"Do you know where they are..." I said ominously

"Yes, they're in their primary war ship. They can disintegrate the earth into nothing within moments." She said

"Thanks." I said

I thought of my Soul keeper armour and my cloths were replaced by the ceramic armour. I though of the Deamon slayer and the Angle wing swords and they appeared on my back. Each blade running down the length of my back in a vertical fashion down to my knees.

"Rick, you're not going to-" Jenny asked

"I'll **make** them know that I will **not** go back. That ship is good as desolate. Vexus fears me with what I'm going to do now she better leave me alone or I'll hunt her down and mutilate her in the worst way I can imagine." I said my voice turning into a growl of hate and rage.

"I'm coming with you!" She stated

"Do as you wish but I warn you, I'm not going to hold back and do NOT get in my way. I don't want you getting hurt." I shot back

With that said I stood stiff and repeated the same process like that in the traning room. I felt the effects and teleported myself to the ship...

AN: Well now it's time for EPIC...oil bath? Well anyway I'm pretty fuckin' pissed off so I just wanted to leave a nice cliff-hanger (well can't really call it that because I'm probably going to have the next chapter up by tomorrow at latest. NOT PROMISING THOUGH). Read and review. I'm thinking of changing the name but I don't know... what ever anyway hope you enjoyed reading it :D

*Edit: I've recognised the fact that my paragraphing has been somewhat rubbish so even chapter two there's been a difference. I hope it looks better now!


	6. Massacre

Chapter 6: Massacre

Soon as I felt my self touching ground again I took out my blades and looked around. There were guards all around me.

"You wanted me back...here I am, now let's show Vexus that I have no intention of serving her." I said and made quick work of the weapons that were pointed at me with a great stomp that caused a shock wave strong enough to make them lose grip. I felt something hitting my leg hard but did not penetrate, I looked down and saw that it did not even leave a mark. I laughed and found out that my armour is too strong for their weapons.

Now it was my turn again. I filled my self with the same rage like in the training room and lashed out at one of the guards. The effect was a stream of black fire erupted from the gash and went through five other comrades behind him. With the other blade I stabbed one of the drones and used him as a blunt weapon and take down his fellows. Then I got an evil idea. I stabbed my daemon slayer in the ground, about an inch deep. I sprinted across the room with the blade dragging in the floor. After completing a whole circle I ran to the middle and summoned every evil thought I knew of and stabbed the blade in the ground once more. What happened was that there were some vibrations at first but then errupted into a circle of flames melting all the drones but leaving me un harmed and the same for the rest of the structure.

"WELL WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE FOR ME?" I shouted, my reply was a swarm of six foot robots. Heavy armour with varying weapons. From swords and shields to huge two hand spears and axes. There were about fourty, I smiled and got to work. I ran to one of the robots and simintaiously penetrated it with both blades in the chest and smashed the pommel of my swords. They ripped through the rest of the abdomen and came out of the shoulders. I grabbed the blades once more and everything seemed to slow down once more. Though I realised that I pretty much broke the sound barrier, taking advantage of this situation I did a furious full turn with the daemon blade cutting through all the ones that surrounded me. Time seemingly returned to normal and all around me a blaze of black flames shot out melting a large portion of the I smashed the angle blade on the floor and it shattered into tiny fragments they melted into the ground and I could feel that they were moving under me. I took this as a chance to see what this blade could do. I pointed at one of the bots and I raised my middle finger at it. Soon as that was done a long steel blade came out of the ground and skewered the robot and just as it came, it vanished once more as I lowered my finger. Then with a sick smirk I raised my fingers and swiped the air in a horizontal movement and the blades followed suite. A whole row of bots were skewered and smashed into the wall.

Then Jenny arrives, took her long enough considering she is a super powerd robot. I see her in the corner of my eye and make a personal note to try and avoid injuring her. By now I had taken care of most of the robots in the room.

"It's okay Jen, I've got this one" I tell her

"Seems like it, but do you really intend on taking down the entire ship?"

"Yes, it will be a message to Vexus that I'm angry and will hunt her down."

The remaining robots attempted to escape "OH NO YOU DON'T FUCKERS!" I shouted. I got the pommel of the Angle Wing and smashed in the floor, as I got it up from the ground the rest of the blade materialised. Then I went for the kill, I started sprinting down the hallway and used Angle Wing to hack through the remaining robots except for one.

"WHERE IS THE BRIDGE?" I commanded

"I-I-It's up the hallway...sir...take your fourth right and run down to the end of the hall." It replied

"Thanks"

I followed the directions and entered the bridge. I saw Smitus in the commander's chair

"SMITUS!" I snarled

"Oh it's the organic, I'll take care of your my self." He said with confidence

I remembered that he was the reason why I was caught, fuck all good things now I was fucking angry. To back this up my entire body was engulfed in darkness. I felt my strength increase and my fatigue die away. I charged him and lunged forward. At the last moment he dodged and left me to skid and tumble on the floor. Then I came up with a plan, I sheathed Angle Wing and thought of a copy of Daemon slayer, my hand felt a familiar weight and I saw two exact swords in my hands. I tore through the air with one slash, then I crouched and with all my strength leaped to the side of the room at breakneck speed. I then tore through the air once more. This got Smitus's attention and diverted it from the original slash. With a great pound on the wall from the pommel of the blade there was a huge eruption of the black fire from where the original slash was, all the way to where I currently was. Smitus was engulfed in flames for a few moments, when they died down he was still standing but red hot. With previous experience with metal I knew that he was extremely weak for now is when metal was most malleable. Still clinging to the side of the wall I jumped off and went strait to him. Not only did I make contact with him but I also went right through him destroying any chance of repair. The oil caught fire due to the heat of the metal and all internal components either melted or over heated.

I went to the main control panel and hacked into the main frame. I then executed a commant for the cooling system to de-activate and send the ship in a wormhole right next to cluster prime.

"JEN WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted

"We don't have time!" she said back

"GRAB ONTO ME!"

"What?...Alright..." she held me in a hug like fashion but I concentrated on going home. It took much more effort to take her with me but this time I did not black out and braced my self for the landing impact. We came back to earth and I managed to slow us down so I did not hurt much when we landed.

"Well that's a ride I won't forget." She said

"Well yeah, it worked at least right?"

"True, wonder what the time is... it's only ten? If you want we can still go, to mesmers."

"Nah I'm kinda drained."

"Oh alright then, see you another time then."

I went back to my room and continued to work on the persent I was making for Jenny the other year. By the end of the night I finished it, put my armour and swords in their appropriate places and had another shower. After I dried up I went to sleep.

(Third person view)

Jenny was walking to mesmers when she heard a pleasent and familiar voice.

"Hey Jen!"

"MISTY! Ooh I haven't seen you for such a long time! I was on my way to mesmers. Want to join?"

"Okay sure I have soo much to tell you!"

So they went off to mesmers and Misty told Jenny about all her latest adventures. She had enough money to go on break now so she decided to come here and visit her old friend.

"So Jen, what's been going on around here?" Misty asked

"Well it's been quite interesting, a new guy has moved in to town. Sadly for some reason Vexus got her hands on him on the third day of when he arrived. Only today did he come back and what she did to him was unforgivable."

"Well damn, coming from you that's gotta be bad. I assume he' still alive considering the fact that he just arrived though right?"

"Yeah, but something tells me he wouldn't mind being dead. I'm really worried about him though."

"Well maybe I can go in a check out what's on his mind."

"I wouldn't suggest that, he feels quite strongly about what happened to him and if he finds out that you actually red his mind he'll probably kill you. He still has to cope with what happened but I can't say what it is. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow, if things go well he'll probably tell you eventually but for now I've been sworn to secrecy and for the sake of my own life I'm not saying anything."

"Hmm, he seems to be quite serious about this."

"Ya think? Anyway tomorrow after school we'll go down to his place."

"Okay, see you then. But now let's just relax and have fun."

AN: I know this was meant to be a battle only chapter but I found that it was too short. So I decided to add the aftermath to it with a bit of dialogue. Well so far I think this is the highest the violence factor may go but who knows I just may want to continue. Well this is the last chapter for the day so maybe tomorrow I'll get a few more out. As usual R&R, until next time.


	7. An eventful birthday

Chapter 7: An eventful birthday

OS:...Cluster Model 30421BmkX...

Systems check:... All organs are in good shape... Muscles are strained...Combat skills have been restricted for 12 hours... heart rate shall not exceed 300BPM...Powering up

Every morning I am forced to see that screen in front of my eyes. Though now it was even annoying as it seemed to decide what I can and cannot do. I guess it is all for the best but still, there is probably a way to override it anyway. I looked at my clock 10:12Am it flashed, though now I guess I can activate it via internal systems but I still am getting used to my... "condition" so to speak.

Though most people do dream of becoming one they just do not seem to think of what they may have to sacrifice. They will not feel the same warmth when they try to warm up by rubbing their hands together. The vision that is almost too perfect to comprehend, the knowledge that you have synthetic muscles and veins. You don't have true bones but metallic replacements. Although there are a lot of benefits, the great feeling of emptiness is almost overwhelming at times...

I shook off this emo attitude and decided to do my usual morning routine to pass some time. I did what every one normally does, went strait to the bathroom and had a shower. Brushed my teeth and washed my face. Went down stairs and fixed up a nice cup of coffee and skipped breakfast. I went back in my room because by the time I finished my coffee I was dry (I had a robe on I forgot to mention) and slipped on some slightly tight jeans and a plain white t-shirt with black stripes on it.

I made sure that Jenny's present was in it's proper place just in case she passes by, today is her manufacture/birthday so I walked down to the local store and got a card. Now here is where it gets tricky, what card do you get for a seven year old teenage robot? I chose the seventeen year old card, considering that Sheldon and Brad were also seventeen I though that it seemed more suitable.

After buying the card I went back to my house and wrote

"_Dear Jenny, happy birth/manufacture day! Even though you're meant to be seven years old considering that you're a teen I thought this would be better. Hope it's a great day!_

_Rick Steward"_

I took notice to the fact that my wallet was starting to run a bit too dry for my liking I went and got some steel, I wanted to make a bitchin' blade so I can sell some others to collectors. I walked to my garden where a small building stood, it was my workshop for making stuff in general. For cars I would go to the garage. The workshop was about fifty square meters, adequate space if you ask me.

*I started by getting a lot of clay and moulding it into the shape of the blade. I got the bars of steel and put them in a furnace, I set the temperature to 3000 degrees to quicken the melting process. While this was happening I finished shaping the mould to my liking. It is going to form a three meter long blade (including the hilt) the blade will be heavy duty for probably the moments of when I just need to swing something heavy and know that it WILL have a nice effect. So I made it one inch deep, also so it can go though a lot of abuse. I checked up on the steel and I set a timer for ten minutes, by then the steel would have melted.

While the steel was melting I started to carve the casing for the hilt, I choose a strip of snake skin for the grip. I got out some super-glue and started getting a strip of skin I cut twenty five centimetres. I checked on the metal once more and saw that it was melted. I put on a protective suite and left the furnace on just in case there were any un-melted parts. In the mould I made two holes where I could fit gems, one for each side of the hilt. For this one I decided to use a Jade and Sapphire, now fully protected just in case a drop of the melted metal was to fall on me I poured the liquid in with the skill of a master (well I have been doing this for about four years now considering the weapons and armour in the armoury). I closed the mould by putting the top layer on top of the bottom to stop anything from getting in the metal and stop impurities (like dust, soil ect).

I knew that something like this will take a day to solidify so I left the metal to settle, took of the protective clothing and went back inside, I checked the time and flashed 1:50Pm. Seeing that it was one of the last days they probably have half days now and probably finished. To prove my prediction right I heard the doorbell ring. On the LCD monitor it showed Jenny and her friend, I did not recognise her but I assumed that she would not do anything stupid. I went to the front door and opened it for them.

"Hey Jen, come inside." I said beckoning her and her friend in.

"Hey Rick, this is Misty an old friend of mine" I raised an eyebrow "You're not a local are you?" I said

"Nope, I'm from outer space" she gladly stated in a laid-back cool voice

"Hmm, not attacking me yet... I guess you're the first being from outer space that has not tried to attack me on sight. Sure you aren't planning anything?" I said sarcastically

"What are you going on about?" she said, confused but after a short pause "Ooh I get it, I guess you've already been introduced to the cluster eh?"

"Yeah, let me tell you it was not a good first impression on my side"

"Yeah Jenny said that they did something to you but refused to say what it was, care to share?"

Jenny knew that this was only going to go downhill because soon as I was about to start saying she interrupted me "Guys, it's my birthday today! Let's keep the mood good while it lasts!"

"Speaking of witch where's Sheldon, Brad and... Tuck?" I pointed out

"Oh they'll come by some time soon they apparently have quite the surprise for me."

"Oh, hey I got something for you my self. Gimme a sec I'll go upstairs and get it." I rushed upstairs to my room and got out the present. I went back down and gave it to her.

"Oh with a card too? How sweet, hey it even says happy birthday you're 17. You do know that technically I'm seven though right?"

"Yeah but I figured that you are a teen so I got you a card for seventeen."

"Well thanks, now for the present."

She opened the box and pulled out an exact replica of her chaises. It started to mould it's self with her own.

"Hey what's going on?" she said starting to get nervous

"It covers you so you can choose what colour you want your paint to be. So you can choose if one day you want to have red and black stripes one day you can just choose what paint job you want.

It's programmed so now you have an extra compartment in your wrist so you can choose what paint you want and the vinyl. You just draw it on the screen and choose what colour you want it to be. So now you are not just blue now you are what ever colour you want!" I explained "Also what is currently covering you is the protective membrane it's biomechanical so even if it is cut completely it will repair it's self within the day."

"Well that's really cool. I also do not need to stay getting paint jobs and paying a whole lot for them."

"Well that's the whole point, it also stretches far as your arms and legs go. It also stays out of the way if you deploy lasers, weaponry and other gadgets."

"How did you manage that?"

"I asked your mother for some basic blueprints to avoid any dangers that may have been introduced to you if you were to use it."

"Oh, anyway I'm going to try it out."

She opened the new compartment in the wrist and selected orange. Then from being blue and white she was now orange and white.

"I also added some pre-designed options such as camouflages and general awesome vinyl's"

"Woah, not even my mom would make something like this for me! Thanks soo much!"

"Well it's your birthday.."

Though a _happy_birthday was not something Jenny was to experience. For her chest monitor opened showing her mother's face.

"XJ-9 WE HAVE A PROBLEM! CLUSTER ARE INVADING!" She shouted "Also why are you orange?" She added

" Oh it's Rick's present, I can change the colour of my armour. Anyway, when will these guys stop?"

"Until they have you and Rick by the looks of it."

"Shit, this isn't good..." I said

"Why? Can't you just do the same like yesterday?" She asked

"Well thing is even with my body it seems to take quite the strain on my muscles, I've been restricted from fighting for another eight hours. I'll see what I can do, maybe a few guns that I can find. I can use my short range weapons. I just can't go into over-drive, I have not tried it out but I don't think that the results will be pleasant."

"Oh... I don't want you to come then. I don't want them to put you through even more hideous things." She stated

"No Jen, you can't do this alone. We are talking about an entire **FLEET**. I know you're programmed to be a defence mechanism you have to think rashly. You can't just go and do a suicide mission by your self."

"No worries, I'll be with her." Misty said

"No, you two just will not manage to take on twenty one fully laden warships. Each one will carry at least two hundred war bots."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have the cluster army OS... though modified to fit me. I have all their army schematics and data, what I am saying is correct with no doubt. They probably did not expect me to react how I did and run off."

"Wait? What?"

"I'm a cyborg... I do not wish to get into that topic now though. We have a hell of a problem on our hands."

I ran down to the armoury and got my ceramic "Soul Keeper" armour. Then I rushed to the workshop and checked on the new blade, it seemed to solidify and I accessed my scanner to see if it was at the optimum and reliable state. "Scanning...10...50...90...100%...complete... metallic structure is of extreme strength due to the grade of steel. It is ready for use."

I picked up the sword and slotted the sapphire and Jade in their rightful places. I took the blade and slung it on my back, the weight was expected and I only grunted a bit. I ran to Jenny as Misty "Okay I'm good to go, is there anything you two have to do?"

"Wait Rick, you said the two of us couldn't manage it. Just with you added how does that increase our odds?" Jenny said

"Because I've got a whole Batch of things I want to test, so if you want to come then come but I'm going."

I accessed my jet propulsion system and flew off ready to destroy an entire fleet... even if it costed me my life...

AN:What I said about the weapon making is total bullshit don't even fucking think of trying this, if you do then don't blame me if you fuck up and screw yourself over.

With the health hazard out of the way I guess I'm going to end up doing something pretty stupid but epic if I'm going after a whole fleet my self o.O well I guess you will see in the next chapter :D as usual R&R


	8. Me vs fleet, what could go wrong?

Chapter 8: Me vs fleet, what could go wrong?

After a few minutes of flying I broke through the stratosphere and started to see the warships. Behind me I saw Jenny and Misty, I did not know what they had planned but I am used to working alone and already though of something that could work.

If I managed to teleport onto a ship then I may manage to sneak into the engine room and disable the cooling system causing the engine to either shut down or for older models even explode. Though because I cannot go into overdrive I must be closer than I wish.

On a massive projector I see the face of Vexus.

"Hello there, Rick. I have a massive EMP bomb in one of these ships, if you even dare to attack one of them I'll release it and not only destroy the circuitry of all electronics on Earth but also render XJ-9 useless for it would cause her hard disk to malfunction and destroy all the components within her chassis. Surrender to me and I will not launch the bomb." She stated

"No way, these ships all have the same weight as each other give or take a few tonnes. They are also the standard weight for fully laden warships with infantry." I shot back

"Anti-gravity tends to help on such matters." She replied with a smirk on her face knowing that there was no way for me to disable the bomb in time if she was to launch it.

"You're bluffing Vexus!" Jenny said

"Oh so seeing is believing? Well I'll show it to you but the slightest attack may cause it to activate..."

Now I was being selfish, the world is dependent on technology. The suffering of one man is nothing compared to the effect it will have on trillions of others.

"Vexus... I'll join just don't activate the bomb... please. There are people that depend on technology just to live. I'll join on the condition that you leave Earth alone once and for all."

This is what she has been waiting for, I saw the smile widen on her face to reveal a toothy grin.

"Well then, come aboard Mr. Steward." she said

"Rick, don't sh-" I cut Jenny off with a slice of my hand

"If she launches that EMP the world will be devastated, worse off you'll die. I'm not worth all the suffering that would be caused if she was to launch it."

I flew off to the closest ship and the door opened.

"Rick I have a surprise in store for you. Due to your combat skills I shall make you instantly part of the royal guard. This is something that most robots must spend five hundred years trying to get into and even then it is not always a full chance of them getting in." she said, I guess it was the closest thing I could call to "kindness" from this... thing.

Though not all of the robots agreed. One of them declared "WHAT? I HAVE TRIED FIVE TIMES TO GET IN AND YOU LET THIS _ORGANIC_ IN INSTAN-" I cut him off with a quick stab from 'Daemon slayer' into his chest, I then managed to lift him up and summon 'Angle wing' to my other hand and stabbed him with that as well.

I did not pull my arms back, I wanted to finish this _inferior _one and show them all that I can kill them all if I wanted to. To prove this with my right arm I pulled it to the right and at the same time I pulled my left arm to the left. The effect was that the robot was split in half within a few seconds of insulting me.

I was in a bad mood and will not stand for taking crap from these weak piles of crap.

"_ANYONE_ that thinks I am weak just because I have skin, stand forth and I _will_ show you that you are wrong..." I growled with pure malice.

Even Vexus seemed to be impressed by my show of brutality, after a few moments she said "Okay, I shall contact Mrs. Wakemen to tell her that the ceremony shall take place in a day. She can bring anyone she wants, also no worries Rick I will not harm them I swear this upon the crown that I wear."

(Third person view)

Inside the ship:

All the robots did not know who this person was, certainly it was not the notorious XJ-9. Also they were shocked to see that she was going to make him a part of the Royal guard. PLD-908 one of the veteran robots who had been trying to get in was infuriated.

He had attempted to get in many times before and was turned down. Now to see that an _organic _had taken his place he decided to speak up, though he was cut short due to an unimaginable amount of speed he found two swords in him. Moments later he was deactivated, permanently.

Outside the ship:

"Misty we can't just let Rick go and join them, knowing Vexus she'll treat him like shit!" Jenny said

"Look Jen, we can't do anything about it. The bomb is completely undetectable even Rick couldn't find it. Knowing him he won't take shit from anyone so I think he will manage. I'm going back there is nothing left to do here." Misty stated and proceeded to leave.

"Rick... I hope you'll be okay." Jenny whispered and followed her friend

Moments later her chest opened allowing the monitor to open and revealed her mother's anxious face.

"XJ-9 it seems like Vexus had this planned out. There's going to be a royal ceremony anointing Rick as a high noble AND as one of the royal guards. She swore on her crown that she will not harm us and will provide safe transport. I think for Rick's sake we should go, he _did_ give him self up for all of us..."

"Seriously? Rick? A noble eh? Well I guess we should go, I'll tell Misty go and tell Brad, Tuck and Sheldon and make them come. I want Rick to know that he's sacrifice is going noticed." Jenny stated

"Alright dear, I'll go tell them. I think Vexus may actually treat Rick well. He is a man of great value to her considering his power, I just hope he is not forced to harm innocent people." She replied and turned of the monitor.

(First person view)

I guess being a noble should not be _that _bad. Though there had to be a reason why she would go this far just to get me. Well no harm done, aside from that other one but I do not really care about it. Well it has been a hard day so I guess I should get some sleep.

"Where are my sleeping quarters?" I asked one of the robots

"Go to the end of the hall and take a left, you have room 2015 you should see it somewhere there I think." It said

"Thanks" I replied

The hallway was made of metal, probably made of steel. There were no designs, just long sheets of steel that covered pipes and wires. I was starting to feel alone again, I guess I really was this time. Considering that the only one I knew was Vexus I did not mind not talking to her.

I managed to find my room thanks to the directions given to me. It was pretty simple, bed with a five inch high mattress and steel bed frame, polyester and nylon sheets and quilts. A redwood desk with a fifteen inch flat screen LCD monitor. Seeing that there was no keyboard or mouse I guessed that it was a touch screen.

I took my swords off of my back and hid them under the mattress and put an electrical detector. In case anyone tried to steal them, they would would receive a shock that would probably overload their systems and force them to shut down. I kept my armour on because I knew that they would try to kill me or something.

Well I guess I was paranoid but hey, when you're the only demi-human on a ship filled with robots that probably want to kill you either out of spite or jealousy it tends to sink in.

I materialised my modified Beretta 107 and kept it by my side, I unloaded the current clip and put the 'heavy' rounds in. These have more gun pounder and with the additional weight it also causes more damage. Anyone that tries to get in and kill me is in for a painful surprise...

"ETA Cluster Prime...four hours twenty one minutes." I heard in the PA system

"Well may as well get what sleep I can." so I locked my door and tried to sleep.

AN: Well I know it's a short chapter, I thought I would add this as a small filler so at least I'd have added a new chapter for you guys. Well it's 2 am now so I really should sleep. Anyway, story related stuff.

I'm off to cluster prime, what is Vexus planning? I mean making me a noble and royal guard? Also what do the other robots of an _organic_ taking the place that soo many of them wanted?

P.s tomorrow's gonna be a full day for me so I may not manage to add a new chapter tomorrow. I'll try my best though!


	9. My first day

Chapter 9: My first day

I woke up to hear the PA system announcing "ETA two minutes for arrival to cluster prime. Prep up your gear and be ready to move out."

I got out of bed with a grunt, checked that my weapons were still there and thankfully they were. Sleeping in my armour was not the best idea but hey in the end I managed to sleep a bit. I put 'Angle wing' and 'Daemon slayer' on each of my hips and slung my latest sword 'Dragon fang' on my back.

I braced my self for my first day on cluster prime. Something I have been dreading from the day I escaped.

I walked around and saw that there were many robots assembling to one point so I thought that I should follow them. They were all suited in steel armour. Further forward I saw some in gold armour, those were probably the royal guard. I pretty much stood out like a sore thumb considering that I was wearing black ceramic armour.

"Okay, we landed. Opening the door and ramp, also the one known as Rick Steward please come to the front." the PA system announced. They all seemed to know my presence as they side stepped leaving me a clear path to the front. As I was walking I noticed that one of them had their legs out and tried to trip me, I sharply responded by lifting my foot up high and crushed the foot of the one who tried to trip me.

I did not care that it was screeching in pain, it brought this upon it's self. I walked up the rest of the isle with no problem. Though I did not noticed that I was right behind Vexus until I reached the end of the isle. "Rick, when we get off follow me." she said. Not like I had much of a choice so when the ramp went down I followed her.

She took me to her quarters, she sat down on her bed while I remained standing. Her features were not like how I am used to seeing them. They were softened all of the battles had taken their toll on her and it was quite evident. She looked tired something big was probably happening.

"Look Rick, there have been quite a few problems from when XJ-9 last left here. There was a strong reason why I kept the gold chips away from the people. Before she came this was a prosperous place but now there are murders, robberies, rape and all forms of crime that is being committed. My daughter has become a victim to one, rape. There was a gang of people while she was walking back here from school, and well... they seriously harmed her friends who attempted to protect her. When I got hold of this information I knew I had to do something.

My scientists have been working on a way to make humans more like us but still keep them human, yet this was still experimental. Out of all the human populace you were the one with greatest survival chance but it was too low for all the rest, I am sorry that we had to do this by force but after so long being a queen of such an empire has taken it's toll on me and I wish to pass it to Vega, my daughter some time soon.

Yet seeing how she was effected by the rape makes me want to stay for a bit longer. I need you to do two jobs for me, one is to bring the gang forward to me... alive. My daughter did not deserve this she never did anything wrong. I know you have some methods of execution and I would like you to preform a public one. You will also benefit as they will know that you have power beyond their dreams so they will stop pestering you.

Also I wish for you to become the body guard for my daughter. If she is killed then I must pass the crown to my nephew and I don't want him to become king. He is deformed and irrational, he will bring this planet to it's knees. In payment for doing this you will be a very rich man, there is already a countryside villa being built in your name and also you will be allowed to go to Earth when things calm down. There are many organisations that have formed and I fear that they are going to assassinate my daughter.

Also Rick, the operation was not fully complete. You are currently using low grade synthetic fibres for all your muscles and organs. If you let us finish it you will still look how you are but your performance will be enhanced fifty fold and that is a minimum."

I knew Vexus was bent on universal domination, I had only seen her hard outer shell. It's hard to think that once upon a time she was probably in their version of a maternal ward. I sighed, this was not just Vexus who needed me. It was also her daughter, I'd be damned if an innocent was to be harmed and I could do nothing about it. On the other hand Vexus does rule with an iron fist and obliterate all other forms of opposition with force.

So it's understandable if they were to go for her, yet her daughter was a different story. She was just a teen trying to live her life as one. Also the thought of my first upgrade was a mix of feelings, I guess I got used to the fact that I was a cyborg now, though I still like to be considered as a demi-human because technically I am still part human.

"How long will this take? To calm down the situation? Also I assume you know roughly how many gangs there are that need my attention." I said

Her face lit up at the fact that I was even considering her proposition.

"I still have my spy network on it, I have seen personally the fire power you possess so I think this should not take too long. Though it all depends on how many there are and how long it takes to locate Vega's _assailants_ _. _So it may take a few years but I think you will get used to it here, people will respect you eventually and treat you as one of their own."

"Alright I'll give it a try but if this is a set up or if you attack Earth or anyone at the ceremony tomorrow I will unleash the wrath and anger of a god upon you." I warned

"I'll be sure that there are only the servants present tomorrow and I will have my most loyal guards protecting the door and have them placed just in case some one tries to do something to wreck the ceremony. Tomorrow you shall be 'Sir Rick Steward of the Royal guard'." she said with a smile

"Would it be okay if I was to meet with Vega? I guess I would have to meet her, I can't just one day blow a hole through some one's head and say 'Oh hi I'm your secret bodyguard nice to meet you'"

"There's no need to, I'm right here." I hear a slightly familiar voice behind me

I turn around to see the face that I remembered on the first day I woke up from the operation. I hold back the surprise that I just got, she had seen what I could do I think...

"So you're my new bodyguard?" She said with a raised eyebrow. She probably either remembered me or knew that I was part human

"Yes, I am. I was just told about what happened to you, I shall try my best to find your assailants. I will also make sure that if anyone tries to do the same or harm you in _any_ way a similar fate awaits them." I reassured her

Her face softened and she looked weak, she remembered what she went through.

"I hope you do, please... for me. Kill each one of them in the worst way you know and I want to be there. I want to see it!" She said

"No worries, I just need to know the name of the gang and I will tear this planet apart to find them." I said, my voice cold and harsh to let her know that I was a man of my word

"I think they were called... 'The pistons'."

"Yes, that is what your friends said in the report. The one who committed this heinous act was the one known as KDP-4010" Vexus said with venom.

"I shall go right away, I shall hunt them down and ruin them. Prepare a crowd in one hour I shall have the entire gang rounded up." I turned back and left, a dark aura trailing behind me.

I selected 'battle mode' in my main systems, a detailed mini map popped up. "Search for KDP-4010" I commanded. After a few moments the map started to blip, indicating that he was found no less than fifty miles to the north west. I went on a window frame and jumped to the roof of the palace. I started to sprint and jumped from roof to roof, in fifteen minutes of full on sprinting and I was one mile away. From the grand cities now to the slums, expected for such a gang to be.

I scanned the area, it registered forty six other robots in the area. My target was inside a bar with two robots standing outside.

"Who the fuck are you? Pistons only asshole, now leave or things will get messy" threatened one of the bouncers.

"I wish to speak to KDP-4010. He has done something and I _must_ speak to him... alone." I said

"Alright, I'll get him out." one of them said

After a few moments I see a burly robot in front of me with a large array of daggers on his belt. He was wearing a torn faded green t-shirt with grey trousers.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" He said

"I wish to ask if recently you came across 3 teenage robots."

"Yeah, one of them was pretty hot and I managed to nail her." he said proudly "Why you ask?"

"So you know the one you 'nailed' was the queen's daughter." I said and dropped a small EMP grenade on the floor. In one moment fifteen robots all fell on the floor.

"Hey I need a SWAT van at my location, there's a gang here. By order of the queen I request that you are here within ten minutes." I said in my communicator

"Okay be right there sir." I heard on the other side

Soon as the tenth minute started I hear a van screeching outside.

"Help me get this bastards inside. Then we go to the palace." I ordered

"Yes sir."

After they were loaded into the van and we arrived at the palace Vega was the one waiting outside, I expected Vexus but I guess she was more eager to see if I did a good job.

I opened the back and let her look inside, her eyes widened as she saw the one who attacked her.

"T...t...that's him. Thank you." She said

"I said, one hour is all I needed. There seems to be a large crowd, now let's show them what happens if they attempt to cause you harm in the future." I said with a smile and gave her a reassuring wink.

On the podium Vexus stood and started to give a speech.

"Fellow robots recently my daughter was brutally attacked with her two friends who tried to protect her. I will _NOT _stand for such actions to be taken against anyone that is regal or noble. These pestilent beings shall allow you all to see and know what will happen to you if you even dare to do what they did. Bring them up." she commanded

They were all brought up to the podium.

"I shall let my latest addition to the royal guard show you that he is _more_ capable of being in the guard for any of you that have doubts. Please, Sir Rick Steward come to the stage."

With my name being announced I walked up to the podium, these _things _were going to pay for harming an innocent in such a devastating way.

I concentrated all my rage and pulled out "Daemon slayer" as I pulled it out there was a great transformation in the blade, with all the rage it stopped being the beautiful black and red blade but now a crooked sword made for maiming and dismembering others while keeping them alive with instant coagulants so they do not bleed to death. Though I did not know how it would work with oil but anyway.

My armour turned black as the blade, I saw the 'pistons' quivering in fear. I loved the look on their faces.

With two quick strokes, the arms of the first one fell off. Before it could even start to scream I stabbed it in the chest and lifted it up in the air. With a quick flick of my wrist I turned the blade in a 180 degree curve dislodging the robot from my blade and to be sure that it was no more, I allowed to blast of black fire to follow.

This pretty much followed suit for the rest of the gang. By the end of it I was covered in oil and hydraulic fluid amongst other substances essential for the robots.

Soon as I finished the last one I walked off the stage, I had officially become a monster. Well, that's what I thought of my self now. Though it was necessary so it did not grind into my conciousness for long. With a fast and hard flick of my wrist I got off all the oil and other fluids that remained on my blade and returned it to it's seethe.

"Thank you Rick, thank you for killing them. I usually am against physical force but what they did to me was unacceptable." Vega said as I was on my way to my quarters to clean my self up.

"You're nothing but welcome, princess. They are not dead yet mind you. I left their primary systems intact, I devastated every other part that was non-essential. In two minutes they would have all withered away." I said with my back to her and I kept walking off.

I did not need to worry about the ceremony would go. I had the script in my data files and I knew what to do, though I must resent the fact that I'll have to kneel to Vexus. I guess it is all for the best, soon as Vega ascends to the throne she'll need me for a bit more and then I can go. The faster I crush and grind the threats the better. For them and me.

Soon as I reached my room I took off my armour and started to polish it to remove the remains that were on my armour. I put my blades on the wall, in my reach just in case one one was to try and do something to me. I was sweaty, tired and hot. I needed a shower, then it struck me. This planet has water? Also what about food? I took my robe that was hanging on my door and went to the bathroom.

It did not seem any different than how it would on Earth. It had a bathtub made from plastic it was a plane crème colour. The floor was marble that was pure black, the sink was made from gold and a mirror with ivory frame that managed to fit my whole figure in it. From head to toe and a lot wider than I was, probably for the burly robots that may have been here before I was.

I started to turn the tap and out of it did not come water, or oil but something that seemed to be a mixture of them somehow. It was dark as oil yet had the consistency of water. It had a welcoming feel to it though, I also noticed the lack of soap. I guess I would just have to stick with this water substitute I guess.

I regulated the substance to a comfortable temperature. Then I took off my robe and went in. The first thing I noticed was that soon as it made contact with any dirt and sweat it was instantly dissolved. I assumed that it was a solvent for all dirt particles and messes in general. Though it was too comfortable to leave when I was done so I decided to relax for a bit.

I closed my eyes and wondered what I got my self into. Seemed like it would be easy as it has been thus far. Though I let my guard down for that one moment is when I should have heard the main door opening but was too consumed in my own turmoil to notice.

AN: This has probably been my longest chapter thus far. I hope you guys like it and yay I managed to add a new chapter today!


	10. The Hunt startes

Chapter 10: The Hunt startes

"Hello there, Rick" I heard

My eyes shot open and turned to where the voice was coming from. It turned out to be Vexus, I wondered why she was here and decided to visit during a somewhat awkward moment. When I looked into the bathing liquid I was in thankfully it was opaque so she could not see through.

"What have you been doing in your spare time?" She asked, a somewhat rhetorical question

"Well you should know, I mostly sleep, eat or work on a new piece of equipment." I replied

"Have you ever thought of going out and looking around cluster prime?"

"No, I'm meant to stay in a small area away from Vega at all times so if she needs help I'll be near. Also there's a high probability of being killed due to the envy and hate from the other robots. So I'm sorry but I must decline."

"I am getting worried, ever since the execution you have not been your self. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much, 'cept for the schematics for my new equipment and wondering how long it will be until all the rouges are dead." I lied

"Well, okay you are my best man and I don't want to see you in a bad mood. By the time you're done you'll have a secret villa and I'll replace the memories of the workers to be sure that only you, me and anyone who you want to know knows of the location."

"Alright, thank you."

As she left I made a personal note to stay alert even during times when I should be relaxed. Well soon I'm going to become a high noble but that would only make them more envious, from what I've searched up in her two thousand three hundred and eighty-nine year of ruling only nine people have been through my ceremony.

I got out of the bath and dried my self off. I also realised that I smelt quite nice, perhaps it was scented the liquid. I pulled the plug, locked all doors and windows. Put on some sleeping trousers and went to bed.

After going through the usual start up routine I awoke to the sound of urgent knocking.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Sir, you have some visitors."

"Okay, tell them to give me a minute."

"Yes sir."

I though that there was some mumbling outside my door, I quickly brushed my teeth, put on some comfortable clothing and donned my armour with two swords running down the length of my shoulder blades and 'Dragon Tooth' slung over them in a diagonal fashion.

I opened the door and braced my self for the worst. Turned out to be the complete opposite.

"Hey Rick, what's up?" I heard a familiar female robotic voice

"Oh Jen, I had no clue that it was you. Come in." I beckoned her and stepped aside

"So Rick, you're gonna become a high noble?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be the tenth person to be claimed a noble by Vexus."

"Oh, how come you're in your armour?"

"Well let's say that not many people agree with Vexus's decision and wish to stop them."

"There has been attempts on your life?"

"Yes..."

"So why do you stay here? Vexus is probably staging all of this!"

"No she isn't I'm sure of it."

"How?"

"She wants me to protect her daughter, Vega."

After telling Jen about the reason why Vexus did not want the golden chips to be given Jenny looked shattered at what she had caused.

"I-I-I didn't know!" she started to sob

"It's okay, only Vexus did. Well you can't exactly undo what's happened."

"And you're cleaning up after me?"

"You're needed back on Earth. People love you there. No matter where I go, there will _always _be the majority of people against me. At least over here I have a position and power."

The door burst open revealing a whole gang of robots.

"RICK! YOU SON OF A BITCH YO-"

He did not manage to finish what he wanted to say as a heavy, quick and violent vertical slash cut him in half from "Dragon Tooth"

Though the blade was still heavy to use for just one hand due to it's size they could not get close to me and I still loved one hand use.

With a quick forward flick of my wrist I had the blade running down the length of my arm and further. In a quick motion I drew 'Angle wing' I did not use that recently and thought that I should let it in on some action.

"Hmm, seems like Rick already has his own whore." One of them said

With a hard kick to the knee the robot lost it's balance and with a horizontal slash from angle wing I drove the spike into it's metallic body. I stopped my arm so it slid off and slammed into the wall with a hard crunch to it.

"Alright, enough fun and games assholes" With that said I seethed my swords and got out my Modified beretta 107. At point blank range it was impossible for me to miss, also with the 'heavy slugs' in triple kills would be a normal thing for this gun.

I stepped back into the doorway and awaited for them to come. Since they knew what would happen I threw a flashbang, they may be robots but they still have eyes. Better yet the ones that are too close have a sensory overload and cause them to shut down.

Soon as I heard the deafening bang I went into the hallway to find twelve robots all rubbing their eyes. With a few shots they all went down, the closest with massive holes in them the others with several smaller ones.

"Well yeah, this is a daily occurrence for me so killing this scum I find is hardly worth my time or ammo come to think about it."

"They were innocent!"

"THEY TRIED TO KILL ME! How could they be innocent? Anyway let's get ready for the ceremony."

I got rid of my normal armour to replace it with the ceremonial armour. It was made only of gold with many inscriptions and markings. It was also light considering it was a full plate.

I turned around to see Jen was not her normal blue but changed to black, also instead of her normal miniskirt she was wearing a full length silk dress that was clinging to her shoulders. The armour on her arms and wrists was removed to expose the milk white skin that lay under.

"So what do you think?" She asked

"By god..." is all I could manage to say with my mouth slightly agape.

She giggled a bit and turned around to leave with me following her.

"Okay sir, madam please follow me." Said a heavily armoured robot, another five surrounded me and Jen in a box like formation. There were massive double doors at least twenty meters high and twelve meters wide. A strong hydraulic system slowly pushed the doors open to reveal an elaborate court room.

The room had two massive rows of benches on each side where various onlookers were seated. Jenny was lead away to where her mother was waiting with Brad, Sheldon and Tuck.

Vexus was already seated in her throne, though she looked stunning compared to normal. She had a different headdress on, it was not the various shades of striped green, it was lined with various precious stones and some I never even knew existed.

She did not wear the matching armour but a full body robe with a high collar. It was a dark blue on the outside and studded with black diamonds in a swirling design. In her hand she carried a golden blade that made even me raise an eyebrow at the craftsmanship of it.

I walked up to her with all eyes on me, I heard a slight gasp as I keeled before her. It was probably from Jenny and the rest, never before was I forced into a submissive pose such as this. Though I was just following the script for the ceremony.

"Mister Rick Steward, today you shall be claimed to be a Noble of highest position. You have earned this through much self sacrifice, managing to do what others have not and lived through something that would have killed many... many others. If there are no complaints you shall be claimed as "Sir Rick Steward, High Noble and Master of Blades." She claimed and silence followed for a few moments

"I OBJECT!" Screeched a robot "Vexus, I've followed your every order for the past two hundred years that I've been in your service. Many awards have been branded upon my armour, yet this _organic_ just comes walking in and takes a title that too many others have worked for? What's the meaning of this!"

"You doubt his power." She replied seeing me trembling with rage at the insult. "If you do doubt his power, allow him to demonstrate it upon _you_." She said

"Then so be it. This _weakling_ should not even dent my armour." it jeered as it came near me

"Rick, you may demonstrate."

Soon as the words left her lips I stood up and crushed his leg in with a furious stomp.

"WEAKLING HMM?" I shouted in his face. I lifted him up in the air and used my fingers as claws and started to rip through him part by part. My momentum and strength kept up the robot and I finished it by placing my hands on its shoulders and tearing it apart.

A gasp filled the room. I quickly wiped off much of the oil as I could with my cloth and managed to wipe most of it off.

"Any more objections?" She rhetorically asked and silence followed "As you can see, Mister Rick Steward is more capable than most robots on cluster prime. This is not only the reason why, he is also a very good tactician, faster than pretty much anyone and managed to get rid of the powerful 'piston' gang in one hour after taking weeks of attempts and many losses."

The ceremony continued without a hitch. Though now I was not too sure if it was a good idea to invite them. The comment that other one passed was still in my mind, well at least I proved him wrong. Though I couldn't take my mind off of how Jenny was looking at me afterwards. I decided to approach her and explain.

"Jen, look..."

"You're not the same Rick I knew." She stated emptily

"Too many people have been giving me shit. I've decided that the only way to shut them up is if they fear me. How else can I take it up with them?"

"You're even thinking like Vexus... Please come back. We miss you..."

"Who is we. I only know you, Misty just a bit and I hardly remember Brad or his brother. I've only had one encounter with Sheldon. I never did anything but be a trouble magnet. Only difference here is that people underestimate me. I can still do good, I'm here to protect Vega. Soon as I wipe out the opposition then I can stay for a bit longer and then come back. About two years, by then you'd have forgotten about me. You should know that people resented me back on Earth as well."

"People have changed their attitude towards you ever since you gave your self in. They admire that you actually came and they've even set that day up as a public holiday. You saved the world from an economical and social breakdown."

"I can't come back until my job is done. You want the cluster to keep on attacking Earth? If I do this job they'll stop attacking, release all the slaves and live peacefully. With a maximum of two years I do not think that it would be worth giving up this offer because one day they could really hurt the people back there. Perhaps even come up with a way to disable you..."

"I guess I cannot convince you to come back can I?"

"Right. I thank you for coming though."

"Welcome..."

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, it was another one of these Barons or nobles trying to make quick friends with me. I knew connections were everything but I could not trust any of them, I only made acquaintances but nothing more than that. If I made a slip on some information they could use it against me. I did not want that to happen.

I never stated what my true occupation was, nothing about my equipment. They all asked how I made such fine items but I was never convinced to sell any of my stuff. The pay Vexus was giving me was already much, much more than I really needed.

Once again I was pulled away "Sir Rick, we have the locations of all the gangs and rouges. Open this document and you will find out where they are." I was handed a USB flash device, I made a reminder in my system to upload the info on the computer when I go back to my room. Though I wanted to confirm with Vexus to see if they told her first. Deceit was a strong thing over here, though no one would dare to lie to her.

"Vexus, have they-"

"Yes, they found them. I already uploaded the information to my system, if this is correct then pretty much all of your work is done. I will end this soon as I can so you can do your job. After I shall pass the crown to my daughter, even though the two of you do not talk much she has told me that she has a deep scene of trust in you. Please be quick, we do not know what they may do."

"Okay, I'll go and get my equipment ready."

I started to make my way to the door.

"Rick you're already going?" Jen asked

"Yes, duty calls and the faster I do it the more accurate the information will be. More they move they more hassle it will be."

"Vega is around here somewhere, you should do some catching up." I heard Vexus say while standing behind Jenny.

"Vexus, we have to talk." Jenny stated and I left

I ran off to my room and took off the armour, I knew that this will be physically tough to stay going to all the co-ordinates so I went for a cab but was stopped.

"Sire, I shall take you. They have given my the co-ordinates, I am the best driver and they have given us the faster car they have. Let us be off." Sated the robot

Without any comments I walked in the car and was driven off.

AN: Sorry for the delay but I had lack of inspiration to continue so yeah... well here you go!


	11. Lots of birds with one bomb

Chapter 11: Lots of birds with one bomb

"Sire, I shall stop you half a kilometre from where the rebels are. I assume you can make your way to where they are and back right?" The driver asked

"Yes, although there are quite a few Vexus seems to want none of them alive. Well makes life easy for me so it should not take long." I said

"Okay sire, I shall see you back at the palace then."

The car suddenly stopped and I found my self stepping onto a rooftop. I was wondering what was going on because all my targets were in one concentrated area, perhaps it was a meeting of sorts for a large rebellion. I did not know what it was, though was I did know is that all of them had to die.

I had secretly been working on a little bomb that I had been wanting to use, it was a normal fragmentation grenade but the shrapnel was super-heated in the explosion causing it to go through the metal body of a lot of people at once. The effective blast radius against heavy armour was ten feet, including the shrapnel. Though these did not seem to be wearing much armour so I expected the radius to be larger.

There were about forty two of them and I knew that once the first 'nade blew up it would be hell to kill them all. My scanners detected that the total area was thirty five square feet. I got out four of the nades just to be sure. I pulled the pin of two of them and threw them one at the back and another at the front, soon at those left my hands I got the other two and threw them in the centre of the crowd.

What happened was what I expected, but more horrendous. The initial explosions caused the unlucky ones to pretty much disintegrate into nothing while the shrapnel went through most of the others, the closer ones being torn apart with large holes in them showing loose wires, dangling hardware and internal components. There was also a lot of oil and hydraulic fluid leaking out of them that eventually caught fire due to the heated fragments. The ones that survived were too horribly disfigured to have much chance of survival.

Yet I had to end this, I got my trusted modified Beretta M107. I loaded it with the 'heavy' rounds and took out the remaining ones, anything that had any vital systems still functioning my scanner picked it up and my rifle put them down.

Afterwards I have out a sigh of relief to know that now most of my work was done, it felt odd though how convenient it was but these days if something was easy it would catch my eye considering the hardships the other's give me here. I slung my sniper on my shoulder and locked it in place. I started making my way back to the palace until I felt something hard hitting me, I started to fall.

With a quick swing backwards I got my self in an upright position and threw my grapple hook to the ledge. It snagged on something and sent me flying into the window to the building in front of me. I crashed into the window and found my self in a room with a red carpet and some furniture made out of wood. It was lit up mostly by the sun, there was an old fire place in it but this place was dilapidated as the paint was flaking off and the wood was old and worn.

I brushed off the glass and knew that the rooftops were no place for me to be with a sniper on my ass, hopefully they would think that I fell to my death. I opened my communicator and found the driver. I called him and was greeted.

"Hello sire, I assume you need a lift and are in trouble."

"Well yeah, how'd ya know?"

"Well there is no other reason why you would call me I believe."

"True, anyway give me an ETA"

"One minute"

It cut and I waited in the room, I drew my scythe and awaited anyone to burst through the door or windows. Though no one came through, I gladly jumped into the car when it came to pick me up.

"Congratulations on a job well done. I can see that you made short work of them in a small time gap considering the fact that they are all there."

"What ever, let's just get back."

I felt that old feeling again, after a big killing spree. It was not blood lust, it was total disgust. By killing these I broke my number one rule. 'Do not kill unless provoked.' I had sworn to abide to that one rule. Well at least now it should come to a stop, Vexus shall pass down the crown to her daughter, I'll get my upgrade and leave for Earth. If Vexus did not abide to her part of the deal death will be paradise after I would be done with her...

Back at the palace (Third person view)

"So XJ 9 what is it that you wish to talk to me about?" Vexus asked

"Okay what are you up to? There's no way you'd let humans to prime unless you were to enslave them." Jenny said with great suspicion.

"Well I'm up to saving my daughter my hordes of ruthless bastards that want her dead." She replied calmly

"So you don't have _anything_ planned for me or my friends?"

"Well 'cept for Rick not at all."

"How do I know you're gonna keep your word?"

"Because, Rick said in my face that he would slaughter me if I touched any of you. Also my plans for Rick are to give him his upgrade when he comes back. They shall implant better muscle fibres and increase the strength of his bones by replacing them with our latest "Plasma steel" we have tested it out and the lowest grade of that is two hundred seventy nine percent more efficient than the highest grade of clustersteel. We are going to implant the highest grade of Plasma steel to replace the current clustersteel that he has."

"Wow, what did he say to this?"

"He said he would go with it, no strings attached at all. It's my personal way of saying thank you for saving my daughter from any more dramatic and heinous experiences. The money and villa are there as normal payment and the fact that he is a high noble."

"That's not like him at all."

"Well why would he refuse to becoming better? He can't reverse what happened to him so why not accept anything better?"

"I guess you have a point"

Some one screamed as Vexus was about to say something, though due to Jenny's programming her instincts took over and dashed out of the room.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!" screamed the robot

"What? What's going on?" Jenny asked

"I was on my way here and I passed by the slum's square as it is a shortcut and it has been massacred. There's fire and death everywhere but the rest of the area is un touched."

"What!" Jenny said, shocked at how such a thing could happen

(First person view)

I arrived at the palace and heard that something was going on, there was a robot and it was screaming about what happened. I had no clue that anyone passed through there, I also knew that I would be fucked if anyone else saw me. So I was sprinting off to my room until I heard a familiar voice.

"YOU! STOP NOW!" shouted Jenny

"fuck fuck fuck fuck" I swore, I stopped and looked to meet Jenny

"Look! Today was meant to be a big day for a friend of mine, you dare to come and ruin it?"

"I am the one that you're celebrating today" I mumbled

"R...Rick?"

"Ask Vexus about it, also I don't feel good about doing this but hey. Orders are orders, a few deaths for regal security is worth it. If Vega was to be assassinated then people would loose faith and break away. She also has a great plan for when she comes to power. One that would make this empire a union and peace will exist. I say that this was worth it, I am sorry Jen. It makes me sick to do this but it is a must."

"You're not the teenager I knew..."

"You _never_ found out who I was or what my past was like. So you never really knew me from the start, we only stayed together for about three days until I got caught up in this mess." I replied and walked off to clean up

"Yo! Rick!" I heard Brad calling

"No Brad, don't go near him. I'll tell you everything that happened" Jenny said with a sad tone

"I know what happened, I over heard you two. If what Rick says is true then we don't have to _ever _worry about the cluster coming to attack us again! Also from what they said that is the last killing spree there shall be because those were all of the rebel robots who wanted to go against Vega. Trust me Jen, it was for the best" Brad reassured her

I looked back and saw that he had facial hair, I completely forgot how much time had passed from when I first saw that face while I was hardly concious and being dragged off to the nurse.

I also heard Tuck "Holy snaps! Rick you really gotta show me all of your super cool stuff some time!" he said in his energetic and somewhat over-eccentric voice

"Guys, I think we have to leave Rick for a bit. He obviously did not liked to do what he just did so let's give him some time collect his thoughts." I heard an old woman saying with a familiar heavy accent.

"Thank you Mrs. Wakeman" I said and closed the doors of my room.

**AN: **Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I have a job now so it's going to be a bit hard to enter more chapters. As you can see things are starting to come to an end but I promise I shall not leave a plot hole and give you guys a proper ending. Each character will have an ending so I don't want you to say "But what happened to Tuck?" or something like that.

Anyway I thank you for all your patience but it's not over yet! I shall still try and make room for the story in my mix of work, games and anime with my social life also involved.

Again, thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoy reading much as I do writing!


	12. A new queen

Chapter 12: A new Queen

I was alone in my room, nothing new to me really. Though the loneliness was greater than ever, though it was true I did not know Jenny well but it was still a face that made me feel nostalgic to see. Also Tuck seemed to just shoot up from when I last saw him, from just reaching the top of her knee he's now close to her 'belly bolt'. Far as brad goes, well it was just more facial hair.

Jenny on the other hand, did not change a bit. Well save for the colour of her armour but that's because of the present I gave her. Though I hardly saw Mrs. Wakemen so I cannot really say what has changed in the old woman. I tried to shake off the feeling and striped down into my underpants, I polished my armour and went to bathe once more.

I got my robe and wrapped it around me, just in case anyone tried to come in so they would not see me stark naked. I went into the bathroom and closed the door, this time I remembered to lock it. I went in the bath and heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hi Rick, it's me Vexus. I just wanted to say that you should put on your best looking armour because in a bit I'm going to pass the crown to Vega. So when you are ready come back to the main hall okay?"

"Alright" I replied

Though I was tired I could not miss this. This will be the one shot that most assasins would consider Vega to be 'Vulnerable' though I was sure to implant an EMP resistant shield on her waist that looked a lot like a belt with a rather large buckle. It would remain on ten minutes before she entered the room and twenty minutes after the ceremony. Anyone who would try to take a shot at her will fail and I'll tear them apart.

After a few minutes I got out and dried my self. I put my robe back on and walked into my room. I shrugged off my robe and looked for some clean underpants. I did not seem to realise that there was a bit more light in the room than normal...

"Oh my... Rick!" I heard Vexus gasp

"What the? OH SHIT!" I shouted I scrambled to put my robe back on

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you coming out."

"The fuck are you still doing in here?"

"I just wanted to ask you one more thing. Will you marry my daughter?"

"What? She's a robot.."

"Well that can be arranged, on your part at least."

"Fuck, no"

"Look, you're the-"

"Listen, this wasn't part of the contract. You just said that I just protect your daughter until she becomes queen then I am free."

"What do you have back on earth? A race of things that resent your very being. Here you have servants-"

"Who try to kill me on a daily basis"

"You have money!"

"I had enough back there"

"You are a noble and respected."

"Doesn't seem to be worth much, no one respects me here. I also dislike the politics involved in being a noble."

"If they do not respect you, why do they look up to you and wish to be your friend?"

"They do not wish to be my '_friend' _they resent the fact that they have to deal with something that has any organic composition. They just don't want to die. They _fear_ me not respect me."

Vexus frowned knowing that she lost, yet she was curious.

"Okay, so what do you have on earth?"

"I wonderful view and nature really. That is unless my house was taken apart because I have not been there, though it is still meant to be rightfully mine so at worst it's just a few broken windows no electricity and water. Just pay the bills and I'm back to normal, the interest in my bank account should have accumulated to a decent amount so I'm good."

"Though back on Earth, you'll be _alone_" She said

"You know, I really do not see the difference. I'm alone pretty much the rest of the time anyway because all of the others besides you and Vega are trying to have me killed. So I think I may be better off alone come to think about it."

"Well, put on your armour. Vega is entering the main hall. Be there in two minus" Vexus replied icily

I started wonder, what was my best looking armour? Then I remembered it. The 'Nightingale' armour, atomically modified silk to make it look and feel normal yet with the strength of half inch ceramic plating. The silk was painted black and gave the illusion of the night sky and looked like there really were clouds moving.

I hid my swords in my sleeves, they had lock on them to keep the seethes from slipping out. The hilts near the base of my wrists. It came to my short notice that my hair was actually long, I felt the hairs touching my shoulder and some lightly touching my shoulder blades. It lost it's blond colour but instead of turning silver it seemed to be strait platinum blond. I did not think of cutting it and left to see the crowning of the new queen.

I heard a few robots gasp as I entered as most of them only changed their ties or most nothing at all. In ten minutes I changed from a fluid soaked, sweating and armour covered soldier to one with grace. With out the weight of the ceramic plating even I noticed the extra movement I now had. Though the lack of protection was disturbing.

I sat in my appointed place, that was to the back. Vega climbed up the stairs to the throne that her mother was sitting on. Still wearing the same attire from when I was 'blessed' by her with my 'new royal' blood.

"Princess Vega, I Queen Vexus bestow the crown upon you. My time as a Queen has come to a close, I wish you bring the cluster more power and manage it better than I did. I wish you all the best for in front of you is a long and hard road. Yet I shall be there to guide you and help you."

After finishing her speech she placed the crown upon Vega's head and a new queen was born. That is until an extremely loud blast ripped through the silence...

AN: **I know this is a short chapter, it was done for you so after 8 hours of work appreciate the fact that I did this or fuck off k?**


End file.
